Match-Made With Notes
by bluetreeleaves
Summary: AU COMPLETE - Sakura/Syaoran; Eriol/Tomoyo - The amber-eyed accountant stood before the Executives and announced the most dreaded word in the modern world: bankruptcy. As Sakura moves back to her desk dejectedly, she finds a small note on her desk. A poem? Written to her? But from who?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I've toyed with for some time. I really wanted to write something with CardCaptor Sakura characters and I finally got it to fit properly.**

 **These chapters will be in short increments.**

 **Not sure how many chapters this will span, but that doesn't really matter.**

 **My goal is to upload once a week since these chapters will be manageable.**

 **Before we begin: CardCaptors Sakura and all of their wonderful characters belong to the lovely people at CLAMP. I just borrow them for a bit.**

* * *

Sakura sat quietly at the back of the room, a piece of her auburn fringe falling into her emerald eyes as she glanced over the accounting packet with worry. A pad of paper, balanced on her lap, sat ready to document the minutes of the meeting. She glanced up to the tall young man standing awkwardly at the projector, his light amber-brown eyes steady, but his hands visibly trembling at his side. Dressed in a black pressed suit, dark red tie, and thick leather shoes, he looked uncomfortable as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His brown hair, slicked down to his scalp with jell, was starting to fight the obvious attempts to tame it as a small curl slipped rebelliously to his forehead.

Sakura bit her bottom lip as the silence grew tighter. Sitting at the right side of the conference desk, her boss, Mr. Tsukishiro, had his grim face on, those unusual silver eyes softly gazing from one red number to the next. He was young for his position, but sharp and cut-throat. One of the many reasons he'd gain so much momentum within the company. His youthful face right now, however, was spilling with hard doubt.

"From these statistics, it looks as though the South Investment Branch has become our only source of revenue this past quarter," Mr. Tsukishiro said softly.

"Yes, sir," the young man nodded briskly and reached down to the side table to click a slide on his computer. The projector displayed a broken bar graph. "You can see my forecast on the line here." He tapped his finger to the arrow pointing down and the seven executives seated around the conference room straightened their backs. It caused an intimidating feeling that Sakura was glad wasn't directed at her. "This graph predicts three revenue quarters from now. The heavy spending of…" he swallowed, "…the corporate offices has created a deep impact on the company's budget."

"You're basically saying that the South Investment Branch is going to support our entire company with a year and a half?" The rotund CEO barked from his thick, comfortable seat. The female assistant at his back jumped in her chair in fear.

"If I refer to the previous graph, it _has_ been supporting the company, sir," the young man corrected. Though fear had laced into her stomach, Sakura had to hand it to him.

The guy had guts.

"What of the North Branch?" Mr. Tsukishiro asked quietly.

The accountant frowned. "North Branch? You didn't… know?"

"We closed down the North Branch four months ago, Yukito," the Human Resources Executive piped in with a red fingernail touching her chin thoughtfully. The CEO's frown grew more pronounced on his forehead as Mr. Tsukishiro blinked in surprise.

"There you have it. We have downsized. The numbers should be better! What has caused this to happen?" the CEO demanded.

The young man clicked on his computer screen again and the bar chart changed into a pie chart. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Corporate expenditure. Trips to the tropics, meetings held at the capital, garden parties for executive birthdays, high salaries," he pointed at each bar, and the room grew heavier with hostility.

"Nonsense!" The CEO roared. "Utter nonsense!"

"The forecast is right there in front of you. The South Branch can only do so much to compensate these charges," the young man countered quietly. "With minimum wage on the rise, this has cut even further into the budget. Our higher-ended invoices are growing steadily harder to pay. Our debt is only mounting. I fear it will become critical before the year is out."

"How did you not catch this before, Mr. Saiotime?" Mr. Tsukishiro turned to the Finance Controller at the far left of the table. The nervous man twitched in his chair, opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "How did this projected outcome slip through our sights? Even with the Northern Branch closure!?"

"He gave me permission to handle this meeting, sir," the young man spoke up with a nod to his boss. The Controller sighed quietly with relief. "I'm sure our CFO would have loved to step in, but he is on vacation at this current moment." He let that comment sink in for a bit before saying, "Our sales, both online and in-store, cannot compensate. We need to cutback and soon, or we will be declaring potential bankruptcy."

Sakura's mouth fell open slightly and a drop of fear slipped into her belly.

 _Bankruptcy…_

* * *

 **Word count: 747.**

 **Feedback would be wonderful. Even if this story is going to be in small portions, it's gonna be really sweet.**

 **Like I said, I'm happy to finally fit this together with CardCaptors Sakura. Love the manga, love the show, and I've always wanted to give it the proper AU story it deserved.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you next Wednesday.**

 **blue...**


	2. Chapter 2

The 11th floor was almost tacky with luxurious decorations. Syaoran's eyes had raked over the heavy curtains and lovely rug designs, the fireplace at the back of the room and the amazing sitting area. Apparently there was a personal room for the executives to just take naps if they wanted. And the view… the entirety of the city spanned before him like he was a conquering giant. His office downstairs was a small cubicle that barely had enough room for the three people who worked there. There were no windows, no personal rooms, and they had to go to the sixth floor to use the restroom.

As all the Executives filed out of the glass doors of the conference room, he shut the laptop with a soft click and sighed slowly. He had done his best. He'd given the warning.

As he grabbed his briefcase, he felt the passing glaring of eyes. He kept his gaze low, his fingers methodically pinning the laptop to the inside of the case. Finally, he glanced up and started in surprise.

The woman with those bright green eyes stood silently beside her chair in the back. Her boss, the man with the silver eyes and hair, was one of the last ones to leave, his thin fingers straightening Syaoran's accounting packet. She regarded him with a look he couldn't quite identify from far away; however, Syaoran was surprised to find there wasn't hostility in her gaze. As she fiddled with her pad of paper and pen, she actually looked shy.

As she filed out behind her boss, her eyes drifted to the floor and Syaoran blinked with a blush and shut his briefcase.

He'd been _staring_ at her… how embarrassing…

* * *

"That bastard!" Yamazaki cursed with uncharacteristic anger over the espresso machine. He over-poured the water in the mug and growled as the liquid sloshed to the green/gray carpet. "How could he just spring something like that up to the execs? Don't you know what cutbacks _mean_?"

The small group fell silent.

They all knew what it meant.

Sakura grimaced as Yamazaki shoved the pot back onto the holder and turned to them fuming. "We are getting fired and it could be any day now! You heard them talking about the North Branch as if they were a waste of money! What are we compared to an entire sector? We are just _admins_! We have nothing to protect us from getting canned!"

"It doesn't _necessarily_ mean that," Tomoyo spoke up quietly, her lovely voice holding the ever-present touch of reasoning. "Executives can't operate without us. We hold value to this company."

"Yeah, right," Yamazaki snorted, his eyes becoming thin slits. "You think they're going to cut back on corporate spending? I just booked two trips to Hawaii for Ms. Makino in Human Resources! _Two! And First-Class!_ "

Tomoyo sighed. "It had to be pointed out to them somehow. We could _all_ be out of a job if that accountant hadn't done the presentation."

"He could have told the CFO first before-"

The door to the rec room opened, cutting off all conversation. Sakura glanced from Yamazaki's scowl to rest on soft amber eyes. The young accountant, his face impassive, walked in as if entering a silent court room and moved to the coffee stand behind Sakura. They all stared as one as he grabbed a short paper cup and poured hot water into it. Grabbing a tea bag, he headed swiftly to the exit.

"Hey, you!" Yamazaki called rudely and the accountant stopped with his hand on the door handle. Without turning his head, he waited.

"If the numbers were that bad, you should have done that presentation a long time ago! You call yourself an accountant?"

Sakura stood quietly tapping her fingernail on the ceramic mug in her hands. A sliver of shame burned her stomach at Yamazaki's behavior. She felt a temptation to step in and stop whatever was about to happen – however her own worrying curiosity got the better of her.

"These projections were presented multiple times to the Controller _and_ CFO throughout last year," the man answered clearly, still not turning to look at their group. "They had ample amount of opportunities to present it themselves. But, as you can see, no one wants to be the bearer of bad news." He snorted to himself with dark laughter. "Since I did the investigation, it was up to me."

Yamazaki paused, but the frown never left his face. "So the CFO knew, but made you present it."

"I volunteered actually," The accountant said softly. "I found out the numbers and they hated the results. If I get the heat, then at least I know the presentation had no falsehoods. Every calculation was correct. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Yamazaki growled, taking a step forward. "I'm not-"

"Thank you for the presentation!" Sakura called out, surprising everyone - including herself. She felt her cheeks grow hot as the young man turned to glance at her with a blink of wonder. As his amber eyes connected with her green, a weird flash of something like electricity flickered between them. The accountant's face slowly grew less dark, his mouth curving more upward. His shoulders straightened and he nodded to her silently.

As the door closed behind him, Sakura saw Tomoyo's navy gaze slipped over her face curiously. Before her friend could read anything into – whatever that was – Sakura pivoted on foot, set her mug in the sink, and headed out the door.

The morning held a sense of dread, like an executioner's axe waiting to fall, as Sakura plopped into her swivel seat and pulled up her emails. Shifting through the numerous messages and inquiries over calendar scheduling, her green eyes slid from the screen to stare at her keyboard in disbelief.

 _Fired. Could it really be possible? Yamazaki was probably still in the rec room shouting about it._

She had started this job two years ago. Not much tenure, but enough to prove herself as a solid partner for Mr. Tsukishiro. She knew how he liked his coffee, what type of flowers his mother preferred, even what kind of gas his Benz ran on. Glancing up from her cubicle, she saw his silver eyes staring out the window to the downtown traffic below, his hands folded gently behind his back.

"Hardships most readily prepare the most ordinary for the extraordinary," she whispered to herself. The words alone gave her comfort. Her father had always told her to repeat the phrase to herself whenever life seemed to be getting tough. Just repeat it and everything will be fine.

Resting her elbow on her desk, she nudged a piece of folded paper that she hadn't seen before lying on her desk. Eyes slipping with curiosity, she reached for it and unfolded it carefully.

It was a… typed poem?

 _Professional to end  
_ _Keeping vigilant  
_ _It is done, so I bend  
_ _Yet green eyes  
_ _Births anticipation  
_ _  
_ _Caught in a stare  
_ _But can't compare  
_ _My gratefulness  
_ _For your defense  
_ _  
_What in the- She turned the note over and saw nothing else. No name? Nothing. Just a simple font on printed paper.

Green eyes slipping back to her boss wonderingly, she put the note in her drawer and frowned.

Who in the world would write her a poem?

* * *

Word count: 1243


	3. Chapter 3

**Posting early! Happy Monday!**

* * *

"How'd it go this morning?"

The calm, intelligent eyes of Eriol smiled from over the computer's screen. Plopping down on the paper riddled, pinstriped couch with a dejected sigh, Syaoran couldn't bring himself to sit as his computer just yet. As his friend studied his gloomy expression, he whistled. "That bad, huh?"

"I should have taken today off," Syaoran groaned as he leaned against the back rest of the couch and rubbed his tired eyes. "They tore into me upstairs, Eriol. It was… bad."

"You should have had that tea I recommended, cousin." A female's bossy voice broke over him and Syaoran lowered his hands to see Meiling Li standing above him with her hands on her hips. Her thick hair wrapped in two identical buns on the side of her head, her usual red blouse and black pants were a bit wrinkled – suggesting that she might have spent the night in the office again.

"You're one to talk," Syaoran commented, ducking away before Meiling's swiping hand could smack him on the shoulder. "Oi, oi, no need for violence!"

"Smart-ass! You should take better care of yourself. You work too hard!"

"You look like you woke up on the floor again."

"I was just taking care of some late invoices," Meiling turned away defensively. " _You_ had to deal with those execs."

Eriol snorted a laugh. "Late invoices, yeah? With what money?"

"I thought I told you to not stay in the office late anymore," Syaoran scolded his cousin with a frown. "You told me you wouldn't-"

"Syaoran, I'm not a child!" Meiling huffed childishly, crossing her arms with a scowl. "Besides… I… I couldn't go home."

Syaoran sat up immediately, the realization clenching his stomach. "What do you mean?" When she didn't reply, Syaoran stood and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "Meiling, what are you talking about? He didn't-"

"Yeah, he did! He kicked me out! Are you happy now? You hated him anyway, so you should be so thrilled!"

"When?!" It was the only word Syaoran could find himself saying.

"Two days ago…" She still couldn't look him in the eye. Seeing tears beginning to well up, he let her go and turned his back to her. One thing his cousin hated more than anything was for anyone to see her cry – a lesson Syaoran learned a long time ago.

"You should have told me, idiot," he murmured darkly.

"And have you distracted from your presentation to the big wigs? I couldn't do that to you!"

"Where are your bags?"

"I-In my car in the parking garage."

"You're staying with me then. Eriol, could you-" Syaoran called, but didn't need to do anything further. His best friend had already stood from his desk and nodded. Hurrying around, the raven-haired man grabbed Meiling's purse for her keys and was instantly out the side door to the elevator. As Syaoran went to follow him, he felt a small hand grab his arm.

"It won't be for long… I promise…" Her dark eyes rimmed red and her throat catching on almost every word, Syaoran eased a hand on her shoulder.

"You are family, Meiling. Family takes care of family. Stay as long as you want."

It was an hour later, all of Meling's belongings were tucked into Syaoran's small sedan. Eriol and Syaoran trudged back into the office panting and loosening their ties. Glancing at Meiling's head – which was bent behind her computer – Syaoran finally plopped down on his seat and booted up his computer – only to see a small folded note resting on his computer keyboard.

With a tight frown, he glanced at his two co-workers before unfolding the paper:

 _Stomach held in tightly  
_ _Finger shakes at side  
_ _To them, a simple tide  
_ _To him, Tsunami mighty_

 _Hardships most readily  
_ _Prepare the most ordinary  
_ _For the extraordinary_

Looking back up, he was tempted to call on Meiling for the meaning of this. It had to be a weird joke or something. An encouraging thought from her.

Meiling wasn't a poet though.

He held the note, the simple printed words on white paper –

And shrugged before putting it in his desk.

* * *

She sat on her lumpy white couch and flicked through the numerous television programs and apps for something to watch. There had been a resurgence of old anime lately. She grinned at the cover of a magical school girl with long hair and considered watching it.

Sakura felt like her generation should be called "The Age of Nostalgia".

Sakura scrolled past the anime and landed on an unfamiliar movie. She decided to watch it.

As the movie played, her mind tried to pay attention to it, but kept turning with the mysterious note on her desk that morning. Who could have given that to her? _Why_ would someone give it to her? Was she the victim of some prank?

Thoughts of the note must have followed her to bed after the movie's credits played out because she had strange dreams of a mysterious hand slipping notes wherever she went – in her shoe, on the bus, even tucked in her wallet. She could never read what the note said; however, each one disappearing from her hand as soon as she unfolded it.

She woke feeling unrested and worried. Another memory surfaced as she got in the shower: _Cutbacks_ …

Such a scary word. So… _final_.

What if Yamazaki was right?

What if she was out of a job soon?

* * *

Meiling had taken over his bedroom.

Though the fold-up couch was, in its own way, comfortable, Syaoran missed his long, queen-sized mattress and thick blankets. Syaoran sighed at the tightness in his shoulders as he pushed the revolving door to the office and almost hit a small woman with his suitcase. Amber eyes wide, he turned to see her just as the door forced him through the rotation. He caught a glimpse of sharp green and a small opening mouth.

He exited into the lobby and waited for her to enter. He couldn't say why he waited. Honestly, he should have probably kept walking from the frown she was giving him.

"You're that guy from yesterday. Accounting. That's 7th floor, right?" She gave him a tightly pointed look as she came up to him.

Clearly, things were still not okay with the people upstairs.

"I-uh," Syaoran faltered and reached back to rub his neck awkwardly. "I am, yes." She looked cute, her short auburn hair tied back in a small bun. Flicking her bangs out of her eyes, she looked up at him before brushing past.

"Excuse me," she said briskly.

"Wait!" he called out before he could stop himself.

Turning around, she gave him a questioning look.

"Thanks… Thanks for yesterday. In the rec room upstairs after the meeting."

Her face looked confused before she remembered. Her eyes softened somewhat and a touch of a smile hit her cherry lips.

"Just try not to get me fired, okay?"

She turned away as a small low laugh followed her.

* * *

Word Count: 1,427


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick update since it's a holiday here in America on Monday.**

* * *

Dropping her purse on her desk, Sakura's eyes went wide. Opening the drawer, the note was still there, but… but…

There was a new one on her keyboard.

Green eyes slipping around the office, she reached forward and picked up the folded paper:

 _Number, number  
_ _Round and round  
_ _Ruins slumber  
_ _Sunshine bound  
_ _Pick up your feet  
_ _Dust off the suit  
_ _Walk to the beat  
_ _Of the tight commute  
_ _A flash green eye  
_ _Her frown turns  
_ _A joking goodbye  
_ _A laugh returns._

Folding the paper, she put in her drawer with a weird feeling of unease.

Someone was writing poems to her? _About_ her? Green eyes…

A secret admirer?

* * *

 _Where do they come from?  
_ _The mind seems to drum  
_ _The day to night  
_ _The night to day  
_ _New questions  
_ _The old succumb  
_ _Will I have income?_

Syaoran frowned at his note. His amber eyes flicked to Meiling, who had arrived a half hour before him. She was always an early riser, even without an alarm clock. She sat at her desk now, typing something swiftly on her computer. Possibly chatting online to that loser who'd kicked her out of the house.

Syaoran wasn't one for prying into people's lives, but if she was the one who wrote this, he needed to let her know he had her back. If she needed money or…

He snorted to himself, wadded up the note, and tossed it in his drawer with the other one.

It wasn't like Meiling to suddenly get poetic about her feelings.

Syaoran decided to wait before speaking with her in case another one showed up tomorrow.

* * *

Word Count: 263


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Belated Birthday to Kerapal Bubbles!**

* * *

The next morning, Sakura wondered if she'd get another note.

And here it was. Folded innocently on her desk:

 _Time will show  
_ _Time moves slow  
_ _You may wait  
_ _But sedate  
_ _Curiosity  
_ _Loquacity  
_ _Verbosity  
_ _Let us wait instead  
_ _For jocosity_

"Jocosity?" she frowned. Looking it up, the word meant 'joke'.

So, this mysterious poet wanted to write _jokes_ to her? Or wait for a joke? This note didn't make sense at all.

With a confused sigh, she dropped the paper in the drawer and noticed her office phone was ringing – she followed it up with a squeak when she realized it was Mr. Tsukishiro.

"Yes, sir!" she chirped, her green eyes zipping to his cool silver.

"Please book my meeting at one instead of two. I've had something come up and need to leave early. Also, make sure to double check with the dry-cleaners that they deliver my suit _on time._ "

"Yes, sir, right away, sir!" Sakura nodded to him from outside the glass office and she smiled to herself as she hung up.

This, right here, was what she loved about her job. Organization, details, everything in precise order.

She felt like a necessary member of the company.

A necessity for Mr. Tsukishiro.

Needed and trusted.

And hopefully… not fired…

* * *

Syaoran almost groaned as yet another note was lying on his keyboard that morning.

"Meiling, did you put this here?" he asked, gesturing to the folded paper. His cousin stood to look over from her desk, her mouth curled into a frown.

"What are you talking about?" He picked it up and showed it to her.

"Did you write this note?"

"What? No, why would I?"

 _Figures_ , Syaoran thought tiredly. Setting his briefcase on the floor beside his chair, he picked up the note and read:

 _File this  
_ _Hold that  
_ _Call them  
_ _Squish it flat  
_ _Be it bugs, cars, laundry, or letters.  
_ _I can't help but think nothing is better_

Quirking an eyebrow, he knew this couldn't possibly be Meiling. Who would give him a poem about doing what seemed like chores?

"Yo! Syaoran! What are the strongest days of the week?"

The amber-eyed man closed his eyes before turning a tired smile to Eriol. Opening his drawer, he tossed the note inside.

"What, Eriol?"

"Saturday and Sunday! The rest are all _week_ days!"

Despite himself, Syaoran gave a snort of laughter.

"Hey, Eriol?"

"Yeah, bud?" His dark-headed friend's happy eyes glimmered with anticipation behind his round glasses.

"How does a train eat?"

"How?"

"It 'chew chew's'."

"You both are idiots!" Meiling called from her computer desk as they snickered.

"Hey, Meiling, what's a cow with no legs?" Eriol asked with a bright grin.

"I am not getting into this!"

"Ground beef!"

Syaoran's shoulders shook with silent laughter as Meiling rolled her eyes.

Eriol continued. "Meiling, what did the buffalo say to his son when he left for college?"

"I said I wasn't-!"

"Bye-son! Get it? Because they're biso-" A wad of paper hit the side of Eriol's head, but Meiling's lips were struggling not to smile.

"Hey, Eriol," Syaoran smirked. "Why can't you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?"

"Because the 'p' is silent! You told me that one last night!" Meiling injected shrilly.

Blinking in surprise, Eriol grinned evilly at Meiling and said, "Thought you weren't joining in."

"I'm not!"

"But you ruined Syaoran's punchline. That makes this fair game."

"That's-That's not… I mean I'm not joining… oh, come on!" Meiling's shoulders fell. "You guys have got to run out of jokes sometime!"

"Maybe someday, Meiling," Eriol tapped the side of his nose, "but today is not that day!"

* * *

Word Count: 602


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I own nothing except the story.**

* * *

The next morning, her note was a limerick:

 _Limericks I cannot compose  
With noxious smells in my nose.  
But this one was easy  
I only felt queasy  
Because I was sniffing my toes_

She sat there in shock. Who in the…?

"What are you looking at?" Tomoyo's sweet voice filtered over her shoulder and Sakura found herself scrambling to hide it for some unknown reason.

"Nothing, nothing," she squeaked, stuffing the note in the growing collection in her drawer before turning to her friend. "What brings you over here from Procurement?"

"You haven't heard the announcement, have you?" Her lovely navy eyes were wide with mischief.

"Not sure if I like that look in your eye. What's going on?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"The company is holding a party in a few weeks! And get this: it's a _masquerade!_ "

"What?" Sakura gasped. "B-But what about cutting costs!? Budgeting? We can't be having a-"

"CFO announced it was in the budget when he got back from his vacation yesterday." Tomoyo shrugged.

"But that accountant guy from last week said-"

"Apparently they aren't heeding his warnings. A mass email will be sent out later this morning. I overheard Yamazaki laying out his plans for asking Chiharu. You'll let me do your hair and make-up, right? I just got this dress pattern that would look so-"

Sitting back in her chair, Sakura couldn't help tuning out Tomoyo's excitement as she felt a small pang hit her heart. Her green eyes unthinkingly slid over to her stoic boss, who was sitting in his office talking on his cellphone.

There was no way it wouldn't ever happen.

But if it _could_ …

Tomoyo stopped listing the best colors that would go with Sakura's skin tone and gave her a small knowing grin which she missed. "Well, I can see that you're busy. Just thought you'd want to know."

Her green eyes leaving her boss' handsome face, she remembered the notes in her drawer.

"Hey, Tomoyo?"

"What is it?"

"Have you been writing poems lately? Poems to me?"

Her friend's expression transformed with a mixture of confusion and deep interest. "What are you talking about? Poems?"

Reluctantly, Sakura opened her drawer and fished out a folded paper. "Someone's been writing me poems and putting it on my desk in the morning."

" _What_!?" Tomoyo squealed loudly, completely oblivious to the growing amount of stares in their direction. "You… you have a secret admirer!?"

Sakura's nose crunched as she remembered the limerick earlier. "Well, I wouldn't say _admirer…"_

"Let me see!"

The four notes littered Sakura's desk as Tomoyo tapped her chin thoughtfully, her glossy navy eyes scanning each rhyme and stanza.

"I have no idea what this is about. I'll have to keep an eye and ear out. You leave before me in the afternoons, so maybe someone is doing it after you are already gone."

"That's true."

Her office phone rang and both women jumped. Snatching up the receiver, Sakura felt a small ping of happiness at the sound of her boss' stoic voice.

"I need you to order lunch for delivery for Friday's meeting. Also, make sure to add lots of tomatoes to the salad."

"Yes, sir," Sakura grinned at her boss through his office window. He gave her an unemotional blink before setting the phone back down on the receiver.

Tomoyo sighed. "It's probably not him, Sakura."

"I know," she said softly, nervous butterflies in her stomach. "I wish it was though."

* * *

Syaoran picked up the new note with a frown:

 _Tough price of a jest  
_ _Limericks aren't the best  
_ _Maybe give a one-liner  
_ _And dress even finer  
_ _There's events here to come  
_ _And you would be dumb  
_ _To avoid a quick question  
_ _In fear of rejection_

Scratching the back of his neck, Syaroran quirked an eyebrow and read the note slowly a second time. "There's events here to come…?" he read quietly to himself. Eriol glanced up curiously, but seeing the distracted look on his friend's face, he shrugged and went back to his computer.

The contents of the note became abundantly clear when the stream of invoices began spilling through his email.

He sat back, his chair squeaking slightly, as he blinked for several minutes at the charges. A downtown ballroom had been booked. A band, catering from an Italian Restaurant, linens, streamers, even gold curtains – Syaoran ran his hands through his hair and down to cover his eyes. He didn't want to look at it anymore.

There was going to be a company party… From the looks of the decoration bill, a masquerade of some sort…

 _It was going to cost the same as a small wedding._

The invoices were emailed to Meiling as well, who handled coding. He knew as soon as she opened the file.

"Oh. My. _God_. Are you kidding me with this!?"

"What?" Eriol glanced up from card reconciliations. "What's going on?"

"They are planning a PARTY!? Are they insane!? We can barely afford the monthly payments on this suite! Look at the price of the venue! _Syaoran_ , have you seen this?"

"Yep," he piped in through his fingers.

"How are we going to afford this?!"

"…We can't," he said simply. "This will just stack on our debt."

"Wait, what?" Eriol stood from his desk in confusion. "A party?"

Meiling shoved from her desk angrily. "You have to give them another presentation, Syaoran! Add this into the mix of your calculations! What in the world are they thinking!? How could the CFO approve of this?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Lowering his hands, he had forgotten the note was still on his desk. His amber eyes flicked over the words, " _And dress even finer_ "…

Whoever this mysterious note person was, they knew all about the party already.

* * *

Word Count: 960


	7. Chapter 7

**It's muh birthday!**

* * *

Syaoran arrived early the next morning for two reasons: 1. He still had numerous new invoices to sort through and 2. He was tempted to catch the mysterious note person in the act.

To his disappointment, there was no one in his dark office, and, as he flicked on the light switch, a note sat innocently on his keyboard:

 _He sits in glass window  
_ _I get his coffee  
_ _I answer his calls  
_ _I wait for his eyes  
_ _Disappointment falls  
_ _Heavy on my back  
_ _Attentions are lack  
_ _I never slack  
_ _But he never looks back  
_ _He sits in glass window  
_ _And there is no crack_

A strange feeling washed over Syaoran as he read the poem. This sounded… almost like someone was pining for someone else. Like a secret crush. Unrequited love? Glancing at his dank cubicle, he knew this particular note couldn't be about him. His desk was an absolute wreck and the only glass in sight was his framed picture of his sisters and mother.

He read the note again.

With a curve of his lips, he held a brief wishful thought that whoever this was about would find the courage to confess to whoever this glass man was. Despite the confusion with these random notes, Syaoran felt a warmth at the… what was the word? Humanity? The utter longing he sensed in the poem.

"Do your best," he whispered to the paper and blinked with a blush. God, now he was _talking_ to it! Checking to make sure no one had walked through the door to hear him, he quickly opened his drawer and put the note with the others.

His heart, however, was strangely lighter than before.

* * *

Her fingers shook as she read the note, but her mouth curled up for a soft smile:

 _Glass can't be shattered with silence  
_ _Eyes can't be drawn with compliance  
_ _Hearts can't be melted with wishes  
_ _If it never knows what it misses  
_ _Shatter the glass that's unbroken  
_ _Draw the eyes like a prize  
_ _Melt the heart with words spoken  
_ _And he may finally realize_

Sakura's green eyes flicked up to her boss. He was typing something on his iPad, his long, elegant fingers flying with some mysterious message. Pressing the note to her chest, she felt the encouragement from it giving her strength. The note was right. How could Mr. Tsukishiro ever know of her feelings for him if she never said anything? Sure, she did her job and was always there to take care of anything he needed, but… but… how would he know that she did it because she was in love with him?

Just thinking those words sent a tight blush on her cheeks and Sakura plopped in her chair, ducking behind her computer to compose herself.

"I could just ask him to the masquerade," she said softly to herself like a pep-talk. "It's not like I'm confessing my feelings or anything. It'll just be a simple boss and admin going because it a work thing. It's just a simple work thing. We don't… we don't even have to hang out together there…" The note slipped from her fingers as she pressed both hands on her face and exhaled slowly.

It fell to the floor below her feet.

 _Eyes can't be drawn with compliance_

"I can do this. I can just ask him."

Sakura stood with resolve - and immediately sat back down as she watched her boss reach for the phone to make a call.

 _Shatter the glass that's unbroken_

She can do this. She will do this.

Only… after his phone call…

* * *

Word Count: 597


	8. Chapter 8

**This piece of fluff chapter is dedicated to** Mei Vir D. Ripper.  
 **Also posting early because I won't be posting next week. I'm going on vacay!**

* * *

Eriol hardly ever had reasons to go to the 11th floor. Most of the time, people emailed him if they had any questions about card charges. He was happy to remain in his chair on the 7th floor all day if he could. But no. Apparently, a charge wasn't expensing properly on the company site and it was his responsibility to make sure the report was right. Rolling his dark eyes behind is glasses, he pushed the button "11" and waited for the doors to close. Tapping his fingers on the metal railing inside the elevator, the 11th floor opened to him and he immediately felt uncomfortable.

Syaoran hadn't been kidding when he described the 11th floor as a different world. Compared to their small box of an office, this was a kingdom. Flowers bloomed in pots on people's warm wooden desks. Stepping to the receptionist desk, he blinked at the roaring fireplace in the sitting area and his nostrils caught the scent of espresso.

They had a _coffee shop up here!?_

"Mr. Hiiragizawa?" A lovely female voice chimed behind him. Turning around with eyes wide, he took in the sight of lovely wavy, dark hair and a cherub round face. She had her hands clasped in front of her dress – which was an exquisite pink with a purple sash tied at her waist in a thick bow.

"I-I, uh, yes!" he answered, a bit too loudly, suddenly self-conscious of his hair – which he hadn't combed since this morning.

She giggled softly and Eriol felt himself blush.

"I am Daidouji Tomoyo. I was the one who sent the help request about the expense reports."

"Ah-Ah, yes, yes, I'm here… for that." He cleared his throat as she giggled again. He was making a fool out of himself. Keeping his voice calm, he asked, "Where's your office?"

"Down this way." She pointed and he waited for her to go past him to lead the way.

The smell of coffee was stronger the further they walked and Eriol found himself practically fantasizing about lattes.

"I wasn't aware they had a coffee shop on this floor, Miss Daidouji," he said conversationally. The girl glanced at him and grinned prettily.

"Yes, though it's only open in the mornings. It used to be open all day, but – you know – cutbacks." She shrugged and he swallowed the incredulous snort. Really? _That_ was cutting back?

"Here I am." She led him to a desk and Eriol's eyebrows went up to his hairline. Tacked on the walls of her small area were probably hundreds of pictures of a short-haired woman. She sometimes was looking at the camera, sometimes wasn't, sometimes posed in the classic victory with her fingers, and there was one, he noticed, where she looked like she was sleeping. All different angles, hairstyles, clothes, environments, even some when she was a child. It looked like this woman had gotten her entire life documented.

"Oh, my photos." Daidouji noticed his stare and blushed beautifully. "It's a bit of a hobby of mine."

"I can see that," Eriol commented with eyebrows still raised. "And who's she?"

"Oh, Sakura? She actually works here. We've been friends for a long time. You could say she's my lifetime model."

"Lifetime model?"

"Well, yeah, we'll be friends forever, so I'll always be taking pictures of her."

"Gotcha…" he nodded awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Moving to sit in her chair, he couldn't help but marvel at the fine padded leather of the seat. Down on 7th, he sat on a plastic chair with a couch pillow underneath his rump to soften the pressure on his tailbone.

And sometimes the pillow wasn't enough.

Pulling up the report website, he motioned with his head for her to come near. As she stepped closer, a waft of lavender mixed with a lovely spice washed over him and broke away any want for espresso. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the soft, yet vivacious smell before she cleared her throat, waiting.

"I-I, you, I clicked here and I saw that you hadn't checked the box for personal expense here," he stumbled stupidly, his fingers clicking through her past reports to the one pending approval. Entering the report, he moved the curser to the 'personal expense' check-box.

"I did that though," she said softly next to his ear. A tingling washed down his spine and hit his stomach. A bit of her long black hair tickled the back of his arm and he felt his throat getting unexpectedly tight. "I kept trying and it would disappear when I clicked out."

"I'll, I'll go ahead, and uh, and give it a shot then." Straightening his back, he clicked several places on the report before entering a budget code. Filing the code inside the expense, he pressed save and sat back to wait as the machine and website tried to process all his bypassing.

"Wow, you really know what you're doing," Miss Daidouji said with a soft smile. Turning his head, he didn't realize how close her face was until his eyes fell right on her lovely pink lips just an inch from his own. His mouth fell open slightly, but he had enough sense to lean back before she realized.

"T-Thanks," he mumbled. The system's loading sign was still active and he prayed it would hurry up and clear.

"How did you do that?"

"It's just a matter of changing the code of the charge to personal instead of checking a box that makes the system do it by itself. Sometimes you've got to work around it. If we spent money on paying the company running this system and not _parties_ , we wouldn't have to type in codes at all."

He didn't notice her eyes brighten at the word "parties".

"Are you going?" She asked with a small tilt in her head. "Going to the masquerade, I mean?"

Eriol's train of thought stopped at her question and he turned back to look at her face. Smooth cheeks, clear navy eyes… she probably had the prettiest hair he'd ever seen.

"W-Wasn't planning on it," he said softly.

"Oh, I see."

He was surprised when her eyes drop from his face and she straightened up to lean further away against the desk. The code loaded and popped up a small "Submit Approved" notice box. Eriol clicked the "Ok" and stood.

"It should work fine for any more expenses you need to do, but if it acts up again, just shoot me an email, okay?"

"Okay," she said without looking at him. "Thank you, Mr. Hiiragizawa."

"Anytime, Miss Daidouji."

Moving away from her desk, the scent of spiced lavender was replaced once more with espresso.

But, as he walked away and glanced back to see her sit back down at her picture-riddled desk, Eriol found that he didn't really want a latte anymore.

* * *

Word count: 1143


	9. Chapter 9

It was strange how his heart slightly leapt at the small note sitting on his keyboard the next morning. Dropping his briefcase to the floor, he snatched up the note and immediately his heart clenched:

 _It is so painful  
_ _The glass window was shattered  
_ _And now all is pain_

A haiku.

"Oh, god…" he breathed as a terrible crash fell over him. He read the poem again.

What happened?

 _And now all is pain_

Syaoran couldn't help but feel as if he was to blame. He had encouraged the note. And now the note was sad and in pain. He shook his head at his ridiculous thoughts. A _piece of paper!_ This was a piece of paper! Not a person! Not a real thing! Just some random person messing with his head with stupid little rhyming words and phrases. Syaoran tried to put the note in the drawer with the others, but he couldn't get his hand to let the note go.

 _And now all is pain_

Sitting in his seat, he sighed.

He read the poem again.

And then one more time.

* * *

She set her purse down on her desk – unknowing that she covered the note waiting for her.

She had to hold it together.

Sakura knew she was stronger than this. Every time Mr. Tsukishiro phoned her yesterday after her embarrassing rejection, she felt like she'd jump a foot in the air. He treated her as if nothing had happened. As if it was just a normal day. Stoic, unmovable. Schedule this, call them to cancel, set up oil change at the dealership.

Maybe it was the way she phrased it. Maybe he hadn't even realized she'd asked him. On the phone last night, Tomoyo said he seemed like the type of person who'd be clueless unless you waved your feelings freely in front of his face.

" _Mr. Tsukishiro… I was wondering if you had a date to the-"_

Sakura groaned and put her head in her hands. She'd asked and he just sat there in silence. No answer. No response. No blinking. _Nothing._ Slowly, she had backed out of the room and closed the door.

Holding back tears for the rest of the day had been the hardest part of it all. As a burn started behind her green eyes, she shook her head and willed them away.

Just forget it. Forget it ever happened. Pretend you didn't make a complete fool out of yourself to your boss. Swallowing down the thickness in her tight throat, she lowered her hands from her face and made herself turn on her computer. Moving her purse to the floor, she finally caught sight of the note. A foolish irritation for the piece of paper made her scowl at it. She was tempted to throw it in the trash. If it hadn't encouraged her… but, no. She was the idiot who ultimately did it. It's a stupid piece of paper. That's all this was.

A stupid piece of paper.

Yet, she found herself unfolding the note to read:

 _Sorrowful heart, you may cry  
_ _Broken spirit, don't wipe the eye  
_ _For as brave as she was shy  
_ _She deserves to rise high  
_ _Fly, lovely angel, and see  
_ _That maybe it was meant to be  
_ _Your love was hurt with scorn  
_ _So take your time to mourn  
_ _Another one is waiting for you  
_ _You are waiting for him, too_

Her shoulders were tense. Her green eyes wide. She read the note, then read it again, then one more time for good measure.

 _Another one is waiting for you_

 _You are waiting for him, too_

With a scoff, she dropped the note in the drawer, shut it quickly, and, with prickly fingers, typed her password to unlock her computer. Then, within the span of two seconds, she had the drawer was back open and she was rereading the note.

"What are you talking about?" Her throat felt tight and her heart seemed to hammer in her ears. A small tear slipped and she wiped her eye quickly.

"I wish I knew who wrote this. Why am I getting these things? Why…?"

The note sat innocently in her fingertips, no answers spilling from it except for the printed poem already there.

"Who… are you…?"

* * *

Word Count: 706


	10. Chapter 10

It was the end of a long day.

The expense website was acting up again, but thankfully Eriol had that code he discovered to push the invoices through. Syaoran had openly said he secretly suspected him to be a wizard with his little magic codes.

Really, once you knew a system thoroughly enough, it was pretty easy to manipulate.

Still… the thought of being a _wizard_ made Eriol smile proudly.

After having Meling check through paid invoices to the expense company, it looked as if they were late on three months' worth of bills to them. Made sense why their systems were shutting down. He'll have to add it to Syaoran's ever-growing list of late payments.

Waving goodbye to Syaoran, who was working late and looked about as exhausted as Eriol felt, the dark-haired man strolled down the long hallway to the elevator. Entering and pushing for the 1st floor, he felt himself stop short as the doors opened to the lobby and the long-haired girl from the 11th floor was sitting in a lobby chair facing the elevator. She was typing something in her cellphone, her legs crossed and high-heeled foot swinging absentmindedly in the air. Her long hair brushed to the side, he watched has her fingers flew over the small screen determinedly. Eriol found himself struck dumb as he stared at the lovely girl in front of him. Throughout the past week, he'd thought about her randomly since their encounter with the report – though it had been an awkward parting.

He wondered if he knew her well enough to greet her.

Just as he'd decided to keep walking to the lower parking garage door, she glanced up with surprise in her navy eyes.

He was hit, mid-step to the door, at the way her blue dress swished over her legs gracefully as she stood.

"Mr. Hirragizawa," she greeted with a light smile.

"G-good afternoon, Miss Daidouji…" Eriol returned and swallowed in his tight throat.

"How have you been?"

"Quite busy. Since your personal expense, now everyone's been having problems," he smiled lamely, trying to keep from stuttering. He reached to push up his glasses on his nose and he saw her navy eyes widen slightly before a thin blush appeared on her face.

"Yes." She cleared her throat. "Thanks to your code, I've been able to submit without problems. I'm sorry it's been giving you trouble." He watched her small fingers begin to twist themselves nervously.

"Are… are you alright, Miss Daidouji?" He asked with a bit of worry.

"I-I, uh, I'm fine! Just fine! I was waiting for my friend to come down for an early happy hour, but it looks as though she's working late today."

"Is this the friend you take pictures of?"

A wistful smile replaced Tomoyo's nervous expression and she nodded.

A brush of an idea crossed Eriol's mind and his stomach seem to crawl up his esophagus. Should he say it? Should he not-

"If your friend isn't coming, do you want to have a drink with me instead?" He blurted out loudly and pushed up his glasses once more to try and cover his growing blush. Several people filing out of the elevator gasped behind his head.

Her pink lips fell open in a surprised 'O'. Eriol could feel the time clicking by as two or three people continued to stand back to watch the show.

And finally: "A-Alright…"

" _Really?_ " he gasped and the people watching let out small cheers. Daidouji's head ducked and her hair slightly covered her face. Likewise, his eyes trailed to the floor nervously.

He finally met her gaze after a few ticking seconds.

And they both smiled.

* * *

He worked late – much later than usual.

Yawning, he picked up the briefcase and made sure his computer was logged off. Syaoran glanced at the empty desks of Meiling and Eriol – both cleared and gone for the day. He was sure Meiling would cook that weird tasting chicken again. Since she'd moved in, she was so adamant about making dinner. Syaoran had to let her.

He insisted on cleaning up after though.

It was nice having her around – even if she did hog the remote.

Exiting through the hallway door to the elevator, he pressed the down button and waited. Within ten seconds a small _ding_ resounded and he entered through the opening doors –

To see a familiar bright pair of green eyes.

His heart caught in his chest as their gazes met and she looked away quickly as if uneasy.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Good evening," she mumbled back.

Standing next to her, the elevator moved slowly. From the side of his eye, he saw her nervously fidget with her purse strap on her shoulder. Her auburn hair was down, but curled naturally around her chin. He couldn't decide if he liked it better up or down. The brilliant green of her eyes seemed to shine with the cyan of her sweater. Noticing her tense face, he racked his brain for something to say.

"It's been about a week since I last saw you, right?" he started.

"Maybe about that, yeah," she answered.

"How have you been?"

"Busy, you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"Yep."

The elevator dinged the 1st floor and the door opened. He waited for her to step out before entering the echoing, empty hallway.

"Well…" he said, reaching back to rub his neck. Turning, he gave her a small waved. "Have a good night."

"Wait a moment."

The simple sentence immediately stopped him. Swallowing down something thick that suddenly appeared at the top of his throat, he looked over his shoulder to see her staring hard at the floor.

"Yes?"

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."

"Li Xiao Lang," he replied with a shy smile. "It's nice to know your name… Kinomoto Sakura."

"And yours, Li Xiao Lang." Her head lifted and she returned his grin. Syaoran noticed her smile reached her eyes, giving them an even brighter shine. They stood there for a good ten seconds smiling at each other before his phone let off a loud beep for a text message. They both jumped at the sound and turned an identical shade of red.

"Night!" they said at the same time – and separated.

She headed for the elevator to the right for the upper garage.

He opened the door to the stairwell on the left for the lower garage.

He let the door shut behind him.

"Sakura… Kinomoto Sakura…" he said the name to himself and his voice echoed in the metal staircase.

Pulling out his phone, he checked the message and saw it was from Meiling wondering where he was, that dinner was ready an hour ago, and that he needed to hurry home before she cleaned it up out of spite. With a light exhale, he took the steps down the staircase.

All the while, the smile had yet to leave his lips.

* * *

Word Count 1157


	11. Chapter 11

_A chance, one moment.  
_ _Meeting with enjoyment  
_ _When wild eyes meets  
_ _Sadness defeats  
_ _Oh, sweetness please make it last  
_ _Too late, she's gone way too fast_

The poem the next morning immediately made her think of the amber-eyed accountant. Li Xao Lang. Chinese. He was tall - taller than most in the office. His brief case that he carried was rather tatty, but his clothes looked nice. He had really great shoulders.

Very… broad.

Li Xiao Lang.

Frowning, she read the note once more, but chided herself. That couldn't be possible. Li Xiao Lang? The one writing her poems? He worked on the 7th floor. Tomoyo, ever vigilant, had said no one ever stopped by her desk when she was gone. Sakura was always one of the first people here in the mornings. There was no time for someone to come to her desk unless they came extremely early.

It couldn't be… she was just being stupid.

But somewhere in her heart… she kind of hoped.

* * *

 _Hopefulness  
_ _Oddness  
_ _Curiousness  
_ _Delightfulness  
_ _All for a name  
_ _To spark a flame_

It was short, but it brought a wide smile to Syaoran's lips as he read it over twice more. He thought of her lovely green eyes and read the note for the fourth time before tucking it into his drawer.

It wouldn't be _impossible_ , would it? If she were the poet…

Meiling stood from her chair to ask him something, but Syaoran was too busy with his thoughts to hear her. It was only when a paperclip knocked the side of his head did he realize Eriol was calling his name.

"You soaring through the universe, space cadet? Meiling asked a question." His friend grinned.

"What?" Syaoran tried to keep up. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"Well, that's obvious." Meiling huffed from her corner. "I was asking if you guys were planning to go to this overpriced masquerade that the company _shouldn't_ be having."

"Nope." Both men said at the same time, then grinned and gave each other air high-fives over the cubicle.

"Meaning you can't find any girls to go with you." Meiling smirked. "You two are going to die alone if you keep this up."

"We won't be alone. We'll have each other, right, Eriol?" Syaoran chuckled as Eriol nodded with mock-importance. But his friend's dark eyes tightened a bit behind his glasses and his smile slipped off his lips. Without another word, Eriol turned back to his computer and clicked several things on it. Syaoran quirked an eyebrow at Meiling, who shrugged in response.

* * *

"And then what happened?" Sakura asked, completely ignoring her latte sitting on her desk.

Tomoyo's face lit up as she whispered, "He hugged me goodbye! _Hugged me_!" Holding her coffee cup to her chest, her friend sighed blissfully. "I mean, I thought he was sweet when he helped me with the expense website before, Sakura, but he's really just a good guy! And I never thought I'd be attracted to glasses. He makes them look handsome, you know?"

"Already planning to take his picture?" Sakura laughed.

"Oh, you know you're my one and only model. But…" she bit her bottom lip and Sakura blinked in disbelief. She'd never seen Tomoyo act like this before. "…I think I'm going to ask him to the masquerade."

Sakura gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "You _are!?_ "

"Yeah, I was planning on doing it later today."

"You are so brave." Sakura shook her head and refused to let her green eyes slide to Mr. Tsukishiro's office.

Tomoyo didn't know about her embarrassing rejection. The less who knew, the better.

"I hope he says yes and you get to tell me all about it."

Tomoyo frowned, her cute eyebrows pinching together. "You're not going?"

"Why would I? Why go if you don't have a date?"

* * *

There was a knock on the office door and the trio glanced up at it in bewilderment. Syaoran saw large navy eyes peek around as the door opened slowly. Instantly, he noticed Eriol's face light up. His awkward friend stood quickly and his chair rolled to hit the back cabinets with a loud _bang!_

"Miss Daidouji! What are you doing here?"

The girl stepped through the threshold, her face holding a nervous smile.

"I wanted to ask you something. Is-is it okay if we go to the elevators?"

Eriol was stunned for only a few palpable seconds before – "Of course, yes, absolutely! Give me one second."

Syaoran watched in utter amazement as Eriol filed out the door after the girl and sat there in shock for a brief minute. Catching Meiling's eye, they both waited a good ten seconds before wordlessly hurrying out of their chairs and staggering out the door to follow him.

"Who is she?" Meiling hissed as they rushed awkwardly, trying to keep their footsteps quiet.

"No idea."

Stopping at the door to the elevators and peeking through the small square window, Syaoran had a good view of Eriol. His friend was pushing up his glasses on his nose – his signature nervous gesture – and saying something softly.

"What's he saying?" His cousin whispered loudly in his ear, her face pressed against his to see out the window.

"Hush, Meiling!"

The girl, standing just a small step out of sight from the window, must have said something else because Eriol's hand dropped from his glasses and his mouth fell open. He saw Eriol give a small nod and a brilliant grin stretched his lips. Syaoran pressed his nose on the glass in attempts to get even one glimpse of the girl, but to no avail. He watched Eriol sheepishly give her a wave and he heard a faint tell-tale _ding_ of the elevator opening. And then Eriol's eyes turned to the door and caught Syaoran's.

"Crap! Meiling! He spotted us! Run!" Syaoran cried as his friend's smile instantly turned dark.

They raced down the hallway just as the door opened and Eriol's heavy footsteps followed behind them.

"You little sneaks!"

"It was Meiling's idea!" Syaoran laughed as he ran.

"Syaoran, you are such a liar!" she shrilled, just a step behind him.

Hurrying to their office door and quickly gesturing Meiling through, Syaoran shut it on Eriol's furious face just in time. Meiling collapsed on the paper-covered couch with loud giggles as Syaoran braced the pounding door closed. He'd forgotten how fast his friend could run!

"You two!" Eriol's muffled voice roared from the door.

"I'll let you in if you promise not to hit me! Even though it was _Meiling's idea_!"

"Stop saying that! It _wasn't me!_ " she shouted back, grinning. Papers scattered to the floor as she stood.

"We didn't even hear anything anyways. So, it's all good, yeah?" Syaoran called.

Eriol was quiet for a moment before he said, "I promise I won't hit you. Let me in."

With a begrudging look from Meiling, he opened the door and his friend's blushing, frowning face appeared.

"So, what was _that_ about?" Meiling asked with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing." Eriol shot back a smug look of his own. "Hey, Syaoran, what kind of beverage do they serve at parties?"

The amber-eyed man gave a worried look. "Uhhh, punch?"

Eriol punched Syaoran hard in the shoulder and he staggered back with an offended look as Eriol headed back to his desk with a loud laugh.

"Ow, Eriol! You promised not to hit!"

"It was just the _punch_ line, though." Eriol grinned proudly, sitting in his chair.

"Well, then." The amber-eyed man tilted his head thoughtfully. "Touché."

"You guys will always be idiots," Meiling groaned before shutting the door closed.

* * *

Word Count: 1268 (longest post yet! :3)


	12. Chapter 12

"You have to come with me!"

"Hoe!" Sakura yelped, her fingers crushing the keyboard. Turning around with green eyes wide, she faced a panting Tomoyo. "What? Where?"

Her dark-haired friend's fingers began to twist nervously in front of her dress. "I asked him. I did it, Sakura."

"Annnnd?" Sakura coaxed, waving her fingers for her to continue.

"He said, 'yes'."

"How wonderful!" Sakura cheered - though there was a small twist in her stomach. "You'll have such a good time-"

"You have to come with me! _Please!_ "

The desperation in Tomoyo's gaze was enough to stop her for a few seconds.

"… _Why_?" She finally asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't _know_. I'll just feel more comfortable with you around. You'll keep me from saying something silly or stupid or-"

"Tomoyo, didn't you already have a date with the guy?"

Her friend grimaced. "Well, we got drinks… It was easier… I don't know! Please come with me!"

"I'll feel weird without a date. Like I'm butting in or something."

An odd expression passed over Tomoyo's face and disappeared before Sakura could judge what it meant. "So… you're saying if you _had_ a date, you'd go with me?"

"I-I… guess?" She said hesitantly, slightly backing away. Her chair's armrest hit the drawer where the notes were stored.

Tomoyo's lips curled into a lovely innocent smile.

"Good to know."

* * *

The morning three days before the masquerade, Syaoran sat at his desk and glanced at the note waiting there on his keyboard. He let his thoughts briefly touch on green eyes and short chestnut hair before sighing and reaching for it.

He was being so stupid.

But what if she _was...?_

"Syaoran, I have a… kind of a weird request… or favor… I mean, I'm sure you owe me a favor for something, right? We've known each other so long. I know I've done something for you that deserves a favor…" His dark-headed friend was standing from his desk, his dark eyes flicking all over Syaoran's face.

Frowning with the folded note still in his fingers, Syaoran quirked an eyebrow. "You need a favor? What for?"

"Well, you see…" Syaoran's amber eyes widened as Eriol used both hands to push up his glasses.

 _Woof, he's must be dying with nerves._

"I kinda… I kinda got asked by this girl to go to the masquerade…"

"That's cool-"

" _WHAT?_ " Meiling shrilled from her corner. With a hearty _bang_ , she was out of her chair, toppling over the desk, and grabbing Eriol's collar. " _You_ have a date!? _YOU_ , of all people, have a date!? Who? How? When did she ask…" - her eyes widened comically as she realized - "That girl! That's what that was about! Oh, my god! Why didn't you say anything, you awful, _awful_ person!" She shook him with an iron-fist on his shirt and Eriol sent a silent plea to Syaoran to make her stop.

"Meiling, calm down. Let him go so he can talk," Syaoran said seriously, but his lips were working into a smile.

She let Eriol go, but she scowled ferociously with her arms crossed in a huff. "So, _that_ was what that girl wanted. To ask you to the masquerade."

"Yeah." Eriol nodded, but his eyes started that nervous flicker once more. "The thing is, she told me last night she has this friend that really wants to go, but doesn't have a date. I… I suggested that she go with you, Syaoran. As like… a double date thing."

Syaoran sat back thoughtfully in his chair before shrugging. "Sure."

" _HOW ARE YOU SO NONCHALANT ABOUT THIS?_ " Meiling squealed so loudly both men winced. " _SHE COULD BE HORRID, SYAORAN!_ And _you!_ Putting him up to this!"

"It's just for one night. I can handle anything for one night. Besides, if it helps Eriol, I don't mind."

" _You… he… I… UGH!"_ Meiling scoffed with disgust before heading back to her desk. "You two are such _idiots!_ "

"As we are daily reminded," Syaoran laughed as he and Eriol gave each other air high-fives.

Eriol's eyes switched to the note in Syaoran's hand, frowned thoughtfully, but kept his curiosity to himself. Meanwhile, his friend ducked back down in his cubicle to turn on his computer and secretly open the note.

 _Waking with the sunrise  
_ _Only to be given a surprise  
_ _Put on your tux  
_ _She – her makeup  
_ _Be on time  
_ _And don't screw this up!_

Syaoran's fingers trembled slightly with apprehension.

How… how did it know he had a date…? The note was in his hand the entire time...

Rereading the note again, he tried to shrug off his worry and threw it in with the others. What did it matter?

"Do you know the name of the girl?" Syaoran asked Eriol curiously, trying to rid himself of the strange chill.

"No, but I can ask Miss Daidouji for her name if you want."

"It's no big deal. Just thought you might know."

Whoever this girl was, it was just one night.

Syaoran could handle one night.

* * *

Word Count: 834


	13. Chapter 13

Her note made absolutely no sense.

 _Had to do a revise  
_ _Revelation  
_ _Announcement with nervous eyes  
_ _Rewritten  
_ _Bitten  
_ _Almost smitten  
_ _By the love bug's longing sighs_

Smitten? Love bug? With a snort, she threw the note in the drawer just as Tomoyo came up to her desk with an excited look.

"Sakura! Guess _what_?" Her friend squealed.

"What?" she asked with a slight uneasiness. Anytime Tomoyo was this excited, Sakura usually found herself being forced into some fluffy dress or costume and posing for pictures.

"Eriol just texted me! I got you a date! A date to the masquerade! Now you can wear the dress I've planned out and come with me!"

" _HOE?_ "

* * *

 _Trade a worry for a smile  
_ _The exchange won't last awhile  
_ _Relax and please enjoy  
_ _The fruits of the ploy  
_ _Understand what it means  
_ _After these party scenes_

Shaking his head, he read the note one more time before throwing it in the drawer. After these party scenes? Did that mean that the mysterious poet would reveal themselves after the party? For what it was worth, Syaoran was getting quite tired of the mystery – and his drawer was getting full of paper scraps.

Turning to his computer, he pulled up the new series of invoices and practically fell out of his chair.

"Oi, Meiling! They rented a-"

" _A HORSE-DRAWN CARRIAGE!?_ " She shrieked from her desk.

Syaoran blinked before scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah… wonder why…"

"Maybe it's for that award ceremony," Eriol chimed in thoughtfully.

"Award ceremony? For what?" Syaoran asked.

"It's for best dressed couple at the-"

"I don't know or care!" His cousin stood from her chair to pierce them both with her eyes. "The company is officially bankrupt! We are out of a job in a few weeks! You have to do another presentation, Syaoran! Or contact the CFO! He's back from vacation, right?"

"Actually, I think he just left for another vacation." Eriol clicked his tongue. "Meiling is right on this one. I'm going to get my resume ready."

"I've already informed the family that I'll be headed back to Hong Kong when this job's over," Meiling announced. "They've got a position waiting for me already with the company."

"You're leaving poor Syaoran behind?" Eriol smirked. "What about me? Want to get me a job in China?"

"Might be possible if the _head of the family_ would stop fiddling with a silly accounting job in Japan."

The amber-eyed man let out a long sigh. "Meiling, just… stop."

She shrugged haughtily. "It's true. You should think about it, Syaoran. Maybe this is a sign that you need to stop running away."

"You're one to talk," he shot back, feeling an irrational frustration. "You ran away, too, remember?"

"Yeah, to keep you in line!"

"Now, now, children. Be nice!" Eriol rolled his eyes. Syaoran sighed tightly and glanced at the drawer that held the note.

Trade a worry for a smile?

Easier said than done, note!

* * *

Word Count: 494


	14. Chapter 14

_Numbers, numbers  
_ _A calculated fear  
_ _Happiness slumbers  
_ _And future looms near  
_ _Awake at night  
_ _Asleep at day  
_ _The sum is right  
_ _Yet all is gray_

Sakura frowned at her note. Her last few ones had been almost romantic and now…

Her shoulders stooped as she reread the note. She couldn't help the flicker of worry for the writer. This was… _sad._ Almost depressing. _All is gray._ Despite the daily annoyance at receiving these notes, Sakura hadn't reported it to HR. Honestly, it was as if she couldn't bring herself to. It was a weird little mystery that she shared with herself – Tomoyo included, of course. And it wasn't really doing any harm. It was just an annoying little message.

A little message that appeared every morning on her desk that rhymed for some reason.

"New note?"

Speaking of Tomoyo.

"Yeah, this one is kind of sad. Here." Sakura turned to hand it to her friend who immediately tilted her head in thought. Her long thick braid fell over her shoulder to drape down her back.

"Numbers, numbers… an interesting beginning."

"It's done that before." She fished out the second poem she got and handed it to Tomoyo, whose eyebrows rose a fraction. "It's like someone's worried about money or something. Or maybe an accountant?"

Tomoyo's navy eyes flickered, but Sakura missed the sparkle of a thought. "Well, that could be anybody here. With the rumor that the company will be declaring bankruptcy within the month, I think this could belong to any of us."

"That's true," Sakura nodded, taking the note back. She put it in the drawer with the others. Turning to her friend, she asked, "Did you get the name of the guy I'll be going to the masquerade with?"

"Eriol texted me last night."

Sakura frowned a bit. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I got to talking to him and…" Her friend waved her hand with a blush. "… Anyway, he said his name is Li."

"L-Li?" Sakura gasped tightly and coughed a bit. "W-What's his full name?"

"I didn't ask, sorry. Do you think he's someone you know?" Tomoyo asked, her head tilting the other way.

Glancing at the two notes in Tomoyo's hand, she tried to shake the strange hopefulness that had made her heart jump in her chest.

"Probably not."

* * *

 _Worrying is wisdom  
_ _For things not yet to come  
_ _But no one is a prophet  
_ _So let's not be so glum  
_ _Set your sight higher  
_ ' _Cause you will prove them all  
_ _An angel's here to catch you  
_ _And make sure you don't fall_

A what?

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention something," Eriol spoke up, startling Syaoran out of rereading the note. "For this masquerade thing? You have to go in costume."

"What? _Costume?_ Why? _"_ He quirked an eyebrow at his friend, who shrugged.

"What's yours, then?"

"Miss Daidouji said that she wanted to go as… as…" Eriol faltered with reddening cheeks.

"As what?" Meiling piped in curiously.

"Butterflies…"

Syaoran's mouth dropped as Meiling burst into laughter.

" _WHAT?_ "

"Yeah, she said she's already made our costumes. And she made your dates, too. I forgot to forward the pictures to you. She wants you to try and dress as close as possible to her." Eriol fished out his phone and started typing through his blush.

Still giggling, Meiling asked, "What's his theme? Bumblebees?"

Eriol shot Syaoran a look of apology before going back to his phone.

"You'll see from the pictures…"

* * *

Word Count: 576


	15. Chapter 15

_Now a day away!  
_ _Exciting! Thrilling! Can't wait!  
_ _Please enjoy the date!_

It was a haiku this time.

Huh.

Well, whoever was writing the poems was certainly excited for this masquerade. Sakura found she couldn't rally her spirits. A small glimmer of hope had bloomed at the name "Li", but Tomoyo had yet to get back with her on her date's full name. There were about fifteen "Li's" in the company address book, so the probability that it _was_ Xiao Lang was slim. He probably already had a date to the masquerade. Handsome as he was, Sakura wouldn't be surprised if he'd been snatched up by a girl long ago.

And speaking of snatching up men, Sakura found she could easily forgive Tomoyo's forgetfulness. Her friend was just excited to go with a guy she liked and for getting to dress Sakura up in some ridiculous costume. She wondered if her poor date knew he had to try and match her. Tomoyo was being strangely secretive on what her theme was; just laughing mysteriously behind her hand and saying to meet her at her house at noon tomorrow.

Sakura was so used to Tomoyo's outlandish behavior when it came to dress up, she had just smiled to herself. Let her friend have her fun. The date didn't really matter anyway. Unless…

 _Li_ …

She let out a long sigh and tried to ignore the heat racing to her cheeks as she pulled up her server to shift through her morning emails. A few magazine subscriptions, two from another admin needing help booking the conference room, and six from Mr. Tsukishiro with various scheduling requests. A flicker of pain burned in her chest as she read through them, but she pushed it down. Though she was obviously still heartbroken from his rejection, Sakura was never one to stay sad for long. She smiled a little as her knee thumped the drawer where the notes were stored.

That was one good thing about these notes. They certainly were a good distraction.

Clicking on the last email from her boss - which held no subject - she started to read it indifferently until the words hit her like a freight train collision:

" _What are you going as to the masquerade tomorrow?"_

Her brain stopped. Her entire body froze. She was a stone pillar of shock. And then her heart started hammering hard in her chest.

He… he asked her… asked her what she was planning on going as to the masquerade? What in the world did _that_ mean? Green eyes whizzing to his office, his chair was swung away from her – the back of his silver head peered over the top of the leather headrest.

Her mouse hovered over the reply button before she realized she had no idea what she was going as! Tomoyo was keeping it a secret from her!

With her shoulders crunched up and her eyes tense, she clicked 'reply' and typed out, _"I don't know yet. I need to check with my date."_

She read her reply several times, chewing her bottom lip with inward debate. It was somewhat the truth. Half of her wanted to delete the second sentence about her having a date, but the shame at his rejection kept her from deleting it. Then she was tempted to put _"why?"_ but shook her head quickly and pressed 'send'. Her green eyes watched as her boss quickly checked his phone, read it, and then set it back down on his desk slowly.

But _why_ would he ask her…? What could that possibly mean?

* * *

Syaoran worked on the new presentation until he couldn't see straight. It was already past close and he was the last one in the office again. Eriol had waved at him saying he had a meeting he needed to get to – which was guy language for he was off to see his girl. Meiling was surprisingly silent as she brushed past his desk to leave.

And now, as he closed his computer down and picked up his briefcase, he wondered – though chiding himself immediately – if that pretty girl, Kinomoto Sakura, would be on the elevator. It would be too much hope to run into her again. Besides, it was way too late. She'd be home by now.

He checked his phone and remembered Eriol's text from before. With a half groan, he pulled up the messages containing the pictures of his date's dress -

-and he suddenly felt as if he was hit by a very large rock.

Running through the photos, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The gown, draped on a sewing mannequin, was pure white. An exquisite satin skirt layered beautifully like a waterfall to the mannequin's knees. An equally white laced bodice cinched the waist. The two straps of the dress crossed up the shoulders before falling over the bare back with feathers shaped like wings. The wings fell to the lower waist and was followed by a sweep of see-through lace trailing down like an elegant short train. The mannequin wore a mask, too. The mask was made of white lace lined with small mother-of-pearls. A light pink ribbon with a yellow star in the middle was tied around the mannequin's throat.

The wings made the entire costume look like something an angel would wear. Syaoran had not one speck of fashion sense, but he knew this dress was a piece of art.

A sudden realization hit.

He had to match _this? By tomorrow!?_

Oh, god! He needed Meiling stat!

Calling her immediately, he tapped his fingers against his thigh as he counted the rings.

On the third one, she picked up.

"Syaoran?"

"Meiling! I need your help!"

* * *

Word Count: 948


	16. Chapter 16

She was so tired!

Mr. Tsukishiro had sent her project after project. He even forwarded seven things for her to fax during his 10am meeting. She finished up the last binder of his new progressions plan and clicked off her computer. Picking up her purse with a groan, she dug out her cell phone. Dialing Tomoyo as she walked to the elevator, her friend's sweet voice picked up on the second ring.

"Sorry for calling so late."

"Are you _just now_ leaving the office?"

The elevator signaled her floor and she entered. "Yeah."

"Your boss is too much sometimes."

"Overtime is overtime," she sighed.

"Oh! I meant to tell you something!" Tomoyo said with a happy clip in her voice. "I asked Eriol the full name of your date."

Sakura's heart jumped a mile as the doors dinged on the 7th floor and amber eyes widened at the sight of her. A cellphone at his ear and his briefcase tucked under his arm, his disheveled brown hair gave him a handsomely rugged look. Her stomach clinched as, in her ear, Tomoyo's chirped:

"He said his name is Syaoran, Li Syaoran."

* * *

It was _her!_

She looked as shocked to see him as he was to see her.

"Li Syaoran!" she squealed into her phone and he blinked in surprise.

"Meiling, I'll have to call you back," he said quickly.

"What? Why? We need a game plan!" His cousin groaned. " _Fine_! Meet me at the house! I'll be in your closet!"

With that done, he ended the call and stepped into the elevator just before the doors closed.

"Tomoyo, I've-I've got to go," she said with a heated blush before hanging up on her call as well. Her wide green eyes continued to stare at him. She looked lovely as ever in a cream skirt and black checkered top. He really liked her hair today, too – smoothed back into a lovely little ponytail.

Fishing for something to say, he asked, "How have you been this week?"

"Busy," she answered, almost faintly.

"That's what you said last time, right?" He chuckled awkwardly before growing a bit concerned at her persistent staring. "Are you okay?"

I-you-it…" she stopped and pressed her lips together.

Watching her cheeks continue to blush prettily, he smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"And you," she replied, the sides of her lips raising a fraction. "How's accounting?"

"Putting together another presentation after the masquerade. Should be fun."

She jumped at the word _masquerade_ and he gave her another worried look. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

She ignored his question and asked in a rather breathy tone, "Are you going to it? The masquerade, I mean."

"Yeah," he answered, his smile dropping to a tense line.

"Do-Do you have a date?"

"I have a date, but I don't know who with."

"Oh."

The elevator parted to the 1st floor and he held the door open for her to exit.

"I-I guess I'll see you there," she said softly, turning away towards the upper garage, not looking at him.

"You _will?_ I mean…" Syaoran cleared his throat and inwardly wanted to hit himself for sounding so… desperate? Hopeful? She probably had a date. Why should he be hopeful to see her there if she was with someone else? Besides, he'd already be there with somebody and, though it was for one night only, he had to spend time with his date. He gave an uncaring half shrug and said, "I guess that means you have a date, too."

"Yeah."

His feelings were squashed immediately at that answer.

Pretty girl like her? Of course, she had a date.

"Who is it? -If you don't mind me asking," he inquired before he could chicken out.

"I-I…" the girl stumbled before turning her head to catch his eyes. Her vivid green hit him like an electric shock. Her blushing face and shy smile caused his throat to tighten sharply.

Jeez, she was so _pretty_.

"I don't know yet. I'm meeting him there."

" _You_ were set up as well?" he asked surprised – and with a bit of a croak.

She nodded and a secret flashed in her eyes.

Not catching it, he gave her a small wave. "Well, good luck tomorrow… Kinomoto Sakura."

"Yes… yes, you too, Li Syaoran." She grinned.

They both separated physically.

But thoughts remained on each other for a long time afterward.

* * *

Word Count: 732


	17. Chapter 17

"You. Are. _Hopeless_." Meiling hissed through gritted teeth as he held up a pair of brown trousers. She had his cellphone in her hands, her legs tucked up into his office chair near his bedside table. Holding the picture for him, she asked sassily, "Do you see this gown? Does _poopy_ _brown_ go with it?"

"I don't know! That's what you're here for!" Syaoran shot back with hurt pride. Running his hands through his hair, he dropped the pants on the ever growing pile of clothes on his bed and groaned. "I shouldn't have agreed to this nonsense! I don't even know this girl! Why am I making such a big deal out of this?"

"You were pretty chill about it earlier." Meiling shrugged. "Did something happen since then?"

Dropping his hands, the vision of a bright smile hit him and he pivoted to go back into the closet.

He knew the reason quite well - even if he didn't want to admit it. Yes, the gown in the picture was beautiful, but there was something else that was an even bigger motivation: _She_ would be there.

Kinomoto Sakura…

Pushing through his clothes, he snagged a white collared shirt and stuck it out the doorway for her to judge.

"Too simple!"

He took out a red collared shirt and she snorted.

"Ew."

A pair of cream pants.

"What are you? Interviewing for the morning weather channel?"

A checkered navy tie.

"Why do all of your clothes _suck_?"

"Can you at least _try,_ Meiling?" Syaoran complained.

With a loud huff, he heard her leave the chair and stand at the doorway. Her long hair hanging down her shoulders, her thoughtful black eyes raked through his clothes one after another. Finally, she brushed past him and picked a solid black t-shirt. He quirked an eyebrow as she reached for his old black leather jacket and dark navy jeans.

"Put this on," she drilled, suddenly business-like. Thrusting the clothes into his arms, she walked out of the closet and shut the door behind her. With confusion, Syaoran did as instructed. Stepping out, he saw she'd found a black, three-inch wide, strip of cloth from somewhere.

"What is that for?"

"Looks good." She nodded, ignoring his question. Stepping up she wrapped the black cloth around his eyes - he stuttered a word of protest, but let her - and took a marker from his desk. She marked where his eyes were and proceeded to grab some scissors. Taking the cloth from his face, she stopped for a moment before reaching up to ruffle his hair further.

"How does this match with the dress?" Syaoran asked curiously as she turned to gently cut the fabric.

"If she's an angel, then you're a devil," Meiling said. "She's innocent, you're naughty. She's good girl, you're bad rebel. It matches, right?"

She finished cutting and put the mask back on his face. Tying the fabric behind his head, she stepped back to inspect her work. A corner of her mouth lifted with pride. "Messy hair will do nicely. Damn, Syaoran, you should let me dress you more often. It's awkward because I'm family, but you look hot!"

"The masquerade is supposed to be formal though," he said skeptically, glancing down at his jeans. He wondered what Kinomoto would think of him when she saw him.

"She's formal, you're informal. And don't worry, you'll make all the girls swoon. Trust me. I'm a genius. _Night_ , Syaoran." With a wicked glint in her eye, his cousin left his room with her hair swinging self-righteously over her shoulder.

* * *

"HOE!"

Sakura dropped her purse on the floor with a _plop_ as Tomoyo beamed at her.

"Tomoyo… how… _when_ …? This is a _masterpiece!_ " Hurrying to the sewing mannequin, her fingers hovered over the soft ruffled fabric of the skirt as if afraid of damaging it.

"I've stayed up three nights in a row!" Her friend trilled excitedly – not one speck of exhaustion in her. "I am so happy you get to wear it!"

"What about your costume?" She asked, her green eyes searching the room.

"Oh, it's in my other sewing room." Tomoyo shrugged. "Put it on! I need to make adjustments."

"You already know my size!" Sakura laughed, but obediently began to remove her shoes.

After a few minutes tying up the laced bodice, Sakura stood at the full-sized mirror with a small smile on her lips. It fit her perfectly – just as she thought it would – but Tomoyo, her crazy, wonderful friend, hovered around her like a buzzing bee.

"I can add more feathers here, and maybe extend the satin on the skirt a little further on the back-"

"It's gorgeous…" Sakura sighed. "It's like an angel's dress."

"You're an angel straight from heaven." Her friend nodded happily. "I sent pictures to Eriol to give to your date. Hope he can find a way to match."

Remembering Li's disheveled appearance the night before, Sakura giggled to herself. "I hope so…"

* * *

Word Count: 825


	18. Chapter 18

**To those who don't know - I live in Houston, Texas. You can understand the lack of updates these past few weeks - a hurricane basically left me stranded without power. But now I am back and ready to move forward with this story.**

 **Also, I will be updating twice this week due to not being able to update next week - I've got a wedding in California and my computer is a bust.**

 **So, enjoy a long (longer than normal anyways) post and the one to come.**

* * *

Eriol had texted him earlier that morning saying he'd pick up both their dates, apparently they were getting ready together, and he'd meet him there. After a quick goodbye from Meiling – who jumped up from the couch to ruffle his hair further – Syaoran drove with quiet classic rock in his speakers and his head full of winding thoughts.

Who was Kinomoto's date? She'd said she was set up as well, but… there was just _no way._ It was a probability too slim that it was actually _her_ he was set up with. Of course, this didn't stop him from picturing her in that beautiful gown. The wings would be so fitting on her small frame. That white lace draping down her waist.

Unknowingly, Syaoran's vehicle sped up a little more.

All his fantasizing broke as he pulling up to the valet at the front of the venue. Syaoran's mouth fell open at the terribly lavish decorations. From the thick gold curtains held with dark green cords draping over the large crescent doorway lined with sparkling jewels, to the waves of marinara wafting through the air, he jumped as the valet appeared at his side for his car keys. Handing them over, Syaoran took quick steps up the sparkling staircase to the front doors and a man in a tux opened it for him.

"Champagne?" A voice chirped beside him as soon as he entered. Blinking with a nod at the waitress, he saw her startle back before a large blush popped on her face. He took the glass from her and hurried on, not noticing her eyes drifting all the way from his head to his backside with interest.

Upon arriving at the large entranceway, Syaoran was so glad Meiling had decided not to come. She would have had a field day screaming about the string quartet in the corner and the gold hanging chandeliers and the thirty some-odd floral arrangements, and, as another waitress passed, the bacon-wrapped shrimp h'oderves.

Might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

Snatching a shrimp and taking a sip of champagne, he decided to wait near a corner-standing table where he could easily see the glittering doorway. Checking the time on his phone, he wondered if Kinomoto was already here. Watching a couple walk by, he noticed most were in regular formal attire with different colored masks on their faces. Tuxes and long dresses. He sighed at his jeans and leather jacket and wished he hadn't trusted Meiling so much. As another passing woman raked her eyes curiously over him, he wondered if it really was that bad.

Should he go home and change?

Just as he was beginning to nervously rub the back of his neck, a familiar spectacled man stepped through the doorway. Syaoran's amber eyes widened at his friend's simple costume. When he had said "butterflies", Syaoran had thought large wings and antenna. In a simple black tux, Eriol's mask was colored like a monarch butterfly, orange and black. His date's dress was black as well, hugging her shapely body and slits rising on both sides to mid-thigh. Her rich dark hair was curled and flowing. She had on a matching mask with Eriol.

Simple, yet classy. Syaoran smiled at his friend and waved him over. While they accepted their glasses of champagne from the waitress, Syaoran's eyes slipped past Eriol and landed on a vision.

His fingers slipped and he dropped his champagne flute with an embarrassing shatter on the tile floor.

Throat closing, eyes blinking rapidly, he watched as an angel gently took her champagne; her green eyes flicking around the room behind a white pearl mask before meeting his.

Her auburn fringe was pushed into side-bangs while smaller bits were curled to frame her face. The rest had been twisted into a lovely bun at the base of her neck, held together by sparkling pins.

Syaoran decided, through his slow processing mind, that this hairstyle was, by far, his favorite.

* * *

Sakura heard a glass shatter and glanced around surprised before finding a familiar amber staring at her. Her cherry lips curled up as he gazed at her in stunned disbelief. He took a tentative step forward, his boot crunching on the dropped champagne glass. His costume, she was quite amused to find, was rather informal. A leather jacket, black fabric mask, and messy brown hair. In all this finery, he looked like a rebel. A rogue. A man who didn't care for the rules. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he brushed past his friend to meet her.

"Y- _You're_ my date?" he stumbled, his voice not matching his roguish look. Her eyes left his and she blushed brightly before straightening her pearly mask to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Isn't she lovely?" Tomoyo beamed, her arm looped around her date's elbow.

"Y-yeah…" He rubbed his neck again. Sakura smiled and her blush grew darker.

"Did-Did you know?"

"Know what?" she asked hesitantly, finally glancing back up at him. _He was so tall!_

"Did you know we were going together?"

She missed Tomoyo and her date slowly backing away as she said, "Not until yesterday evening."

"In the elevator," he realized.

"Yeah."

"The… the dress is…" he couldn't seem to speak properly. A giggle bubbled in her chest despite her nervousness and she pressed her lips together to keep it from slipping. Fingers gently spinning the thin stem of her champagne, she gestured to his outfit with the other.

"You look like my polar opposite - in a good way!" She added quickly.

"I guess that was the idea." He let out a small chuckle before a bell rang and the string quartet stopped their song. An announcement for dinner was given and Li squared his shoulders before offering his arm to her. She took it, her gaze delightfully furtive underneath her mask. As they strolled from the corner to join the throng of people moving to enter the dining hall, the people around them seem to part with quiet whispers. An angel and a devil. Sweetheart and rebel. Good and bad.

Too focused on her arm around his to notice, Sakura could practically feel the electricity sparking between them. It was as if he could feel it, too. They both glanced at each other at the same time and immediately looked away, blushing.

* * *

"Is that _Sakura!?_ " Chiharu hissed, pulling Yamazaki's tie so she could whisper in his ear. She pointed at an angel, her lace train floating behind her like a wisp of magic. As if in complete contrast to her beauty, a tall handsome man stood at her side, his hair rebelliously tossed and his clothes making him stand out like a dark jewel.

"I think so."

"Wow! She looks amazing! But who is she with?"

"No idea," Yamazaki frowned at the man's leather jacket and jeans. _Lucky bastard._ "They look pretty good though. Wonder if they'll win the competition."

Chiharu, glancing at her pink cupcake gown and Yamazaki's matching pink suit, clicked her tongue with a sigh.

"Well, it definitely won't be us."

* * *

If Syaoran had thought the entrance way was lavishly decorated, the ballroom was the top of the disgustingly expensive cake. Jewels, glitter, sparkles, taller than life floral arrangements on each of the tables, low hanging lights, cream linens with gold trim. He saw Sakura's eyes widen behind her mask and glance at him with understanding.

"I see why you need to make another presentation. These decorations are quite something."

He snorted a laugh. "Yeah, that's not all. There's a carriage somewhere around here, too."

"A _carriage_? Like with horses?" she blinked. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know."

Their table was on the far right corner of the ballroom. He took her around the perimeter so she wouldn't get jostled by the crowd and searched for something to talk about.

She surprised him by starting the conversation first.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday that I was your date." She glanced down at her shoes, which were like ballet slippers with ribbons wrapping up her legs. Syaoran's throat tightened again as he glanced at her face. She didn't look any different, but there was something new about her. Her lips were the usual cherry, her eyes bright green and lovely, but there was something like iridescent sparkles that dusted her skin. With the white wings folded on her back, she looked every bit the part of angelic.

"Li?" Her voice woke him and he jumped with the embarrassing realization that she had said something.

"It-It's alright," he laughed through a blush that was slightly hidden behind his mask, "I was kind of hoping it'd be you-"

The words spilled out before he could stop and he wanted to slap himself in the face. Turning his eyes from hers and pretending to concentrate on maneuvering around a busy table, he led her with humiliation gathering and the inside of his head screaming: _Why did you say that? Why? Why? Why?_

The silence stretched longer as his humiliation festered into mortification.

"…You _were_?" she breathed after what seemed like an eternity, "…I-I feel the same…"

The words were quiet, but his heightened sense of hearing caught it.

"You _do?_ " His voice croaked with his surprise, and he halted to flick his eyes on her. She grinned with a blushing nod.

He racked his brain quickly for something smooth to say. Something charming. Suave. Teasing…

"Kinomoto, I-"

"Saaaakura!" Her friend's sweet voice called from their table in the corner and his back immediately stiffened. Her green eyes left him to find her friend and she waved back, letting go of his arm.

"Tomoyo!"

He watched her hurry away, the lace train sweeping behind her. The wings folded on her back fluttered briefly as if she had taken flight.

Mortification drained away to dazed happiness.

God, _she_ was _his_ _date_.

* * *

Feeling butterflies, Sakura had watched with apprehension as Tomoyo picked a seat on the other side of her date – on the far side of the round table and way too distant for Sakura's comfort. She had realized she had no other choice but to sit next to Li and someone else she didn't know. And speaking of Li, he sat with nervous tension next to his friend, Eriol, and was tapping his fingers on his knees, looking everywhere but at her.

The salad course started once they picked their pasta entrees off a menu and an awkward silence fell between them. Sakura wondered if his tapping fingers were a nervous twitch of his.

Apparently, his friend noticed it as well.

"Pasta themed challenge: Where does spaghetti go to dance?" She overheard the dark-headed man whisper into Li's ear.

Sakura watched Li give a sideways smile before murmuring, "Where?"

"The Meat Ball." She fought a smile as the two men started chortled like little school boys.

"What was the dress code at the pasta convention?" Li asked after their laughter had somewhat subsided.

"What?" Eriol grinned.

"Bowtie."

The two of them snorted loudly and Tomoyo, who had been busy speaking to someone on her other side of the round table, turned with confusion. "What are you guys laughing about?" She asked curiously.

"What do you call a fake noodle?" Eriol asked her.

"Huh?"

"An impasta!"

Li chuckled and Sakura giggled beside him. Meanwhile, Tomoyo gave him a strange look before a polite smile slipped on her lips. Li, however, had turned to Sakura with a look of surprise at hearing her laugh.

Meeting his gaze, a strange memory crept up:

 _Let us wait instead_

 _For jocosity_

The notes…

"What do you call a pasta that's sick?" she asked almost breathlessly.

Li blinked, his amber eyes flickering immediately with excitement. He turned quickly to nudge his friend, announcing, "She's telling one, man!" then he swept back to her, his handsome face a little closer than normal.

"Can you repeat that?"

She felt her face heat up as she said, "What do you call a pasta that's sick?"

"What?" Li beamed almost proudly at her.

"Mac and sneeze."

* * *

Longest Word Count So Far: 2,006


	19. Chapter 19

**As promised, here's the new chapter. This should make up for my lack of posting last week and this upcoming week.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The pasta was fantastic.

Once the dishes were cleared, an easy conversation fell between the four of them as they waited for the next part of the masquerade. Syaoran leaned back in his chair, finally feeling grateful that Meiling had chosen comfortable jeans over stiff tuxedo pants. He watched as Eriol pushed up his glasses on his nose before reaching under the table to hold his date's hand. The dark-headed beauty jumped, but her lips curled a little higher. Syaoran swallowed down the small twist of envy as Sakura leaned forward to listen to what her friend was saying; her hand casually on the table next to his bread plate.

Taking a sip of water with his thoughts working around the predicament of trying to hold her hand, a tinging ring made all of them stop and look at the large stage at the front of the room. Instead of the string quartet, which had been playing soft music on stage, a band with six members were setting up. Standing in front of them with a glass of wine and a microphone, the president of the company grinned at the room as the noise settled down.

"Good evening, everyone! Thank you for coming!" The applause lasted only a few seconds before the president continued: "Today, we celebrate the many hard works of each and every one of you. Because of your dedication to this company, we are soaring to new heights!"

Syaoran met Eriol's eye and they both sighed.

"Before the dancing begins, I wanted to give a brief announcement. I am holding a competition tonight! I encourage each and every one of you to come dance so that I can get a good view of all the couples in this room. Based on the cleverness, style, and, of course, compatibility of your costumes, I will pick three of the top couples to come up on the stage at the end of the night. You will then vote the best of the best through applause. The winners will enjoy a relaxing carriage ride through our glowing gardens!"

"Think butterflies have a chance?" Eriol murmured with a smirk and Syaoran snorted a laugh. Glancing at his date, he was surprised to see the thoughtful look in Kinomoto's eyes.

"So, without further ado, please join me in welcoming our evening entertainment: The Kero-Chans!"

The band started a fast tune and, before Syaoran had a chance to make fun of the band's name, Eriol swept his date off to the dance floor. Swallowing thickly, the lights lowered and he felt Kinomoto's gaze on his face. People filed to the stage, an excited feeling spreading through the ballroom.

"Well, I almost feel bad for the others here," he said, leaning close to her so she could hear him over the band.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a cute tilt of her head.

"Once I take you out there, we will win automatically."

"So confident." She grinned.

"Seeing how beautiful you are? Definitely."

To his delight, her blush was visible even under the lowlights. Bolding taking her hand, the contact of their skin sent shivers of electric sparks up his arm and down his spine. Pulling her gently from her chair, they maneuvered slowly around the tables to the dance floor. Her fingers, small and warm, clasped around his as he stopped on the edge of the dance floor and turned to her. Kinomoto's face was nervous. He smiled as she bit her lower lip shyly.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked her.

"Not really," she confessed, glancing around at all the couples.

He pulled on her hand and stepped up to take her upper waist. She let out a gasp as her other hand immediately settled on his shoulder and he instantly began leading her through a classic swing. She stumbled a bit but caught on quickly, a large smile spreading on her lips. Spinning her under his arm swiftly, she laughed as he met her halfway and they did a spin together. Her arm caught his and he snagged her waist just in time to spin as one.

"Jump!" he shouted and she pressed both hands on his shoulder. He lifted her by her waist and her legs swung out, the white lace of her dress dancing into the air. Planting her firmly back on the ground, he gave her one more spin under his arm before settling back into classic swing footsteps.

"H-How do you know how to do this?" she panted as they stepped together.

He chuckled. "I have four sisters and a hard-ass mother. Had to learn."

"It's exhilarating!"

"You're a lot more fun to dance with than my mother, that's for sure."

Kinomoto laughed, the curls of her hair tossing into her face as he spun her again.

"Want to try the jump again?" he asked, both hands sliding to her waist without invitation.

"Do you have to ask!?" She instantly grabbed his shoulders. As he lifted her, Kinomoto's hands slid from his shoulders to circle around his neck. This brought her face near his. He paused as her lips unexpectedly grew closer, her delighted green eyes locking onto his.

So close. _She was so close_.

Slowly, the smile slipped off his face as the electricity began to gather between them. Her flushed cheeks and messy curly hair were practically intoxicating.

A whistle came from behind his head and Kinomoto's eyes flicked upward in surprise. She quickly unwrapped her arms as Syaoran gently set her back on her feet. Turning his head, he saw Eriol with his date both holding the same smug look. Eriol's eyebrows rose questioningly and Syaoran gave him a non-verbal death threat. Turning away from them, he smiled at Kinomoto's embarrassed blush and stepped up to grab her hand once more.

"Feeling crowded over here. I say we move to the middle."

"I agree," she said with a nod and a joking scowl at her friend. "I'm glad I convinced Tomoyo to leave her camera at home."

"That's what she thinks!" the dark-headed girl shouted. Eriol laughed and swept her away as Syaoran moved them to a center spot.

The band dropped the fast beat and began a slower tune. Turning her to face him, he placed his hand on her upper back to lead a light rumba. Her feet knew this dance - he could tell. She took each of his leads like she was born to dance with him. He spun her, her train floating and the feathers of her dress caressing her small back. Switching for an open break and an underarm turn, he realized he'd led her into an opposite spin which would allow him to catch her back and dip her in his arms. She turned on toe, eyes happily shining, but also clipped in concentration. Using her distraction, he wrapped his arm around her and swept her back into a low dip.

Her surprised squeal was loud, but was immediately replaced by a happy laugh. Her face, her panting breath with lips parted, were just there for him. She waited. Tipped in his arms, holding onto his shoulders for support. There was a whirl of fire inside him. Never before had he felt this way about someone. Especially someone he'd just met a few short weeks ago.

Pulling her back to her feet, she still held his shoulders.

"Did you learn _that_ from your mother?" she asked breathlessly.

"My oldest sister, Huanglian. She's the best dancer out of all of us Li's." His right hand left her waist to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Four older sisters. I'm the only boy."

She smiled kindly. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah," he said softly, his eyes turning wistful. "I haven't seen them in years."

"They live in China?"

Putting his hands back on her waist, they began a simple sway. "Hong Kong. Two of them live with my mother. Fuutie, my third sister, moved to America after she got married to a foreign exchange student at her university. Xuehua, the fourth one, left as soon as she could – a lot like me actually. Last we heard she was in Mexico helping in some orphanage."

"And you're an accountant in Japan?" She smiled. Syaoran let out a laugh.

"Not sure how long that will be, but yeah. That's what I got so far."

"Do you plan to return to Hong Kong when…?" She stopped, but Syaoran knew what she was asking.

"Honestly, I don't really know. My cousin, Meiling - she works with me in accounting - she is going back and wants me to, but I'm… hesitant."

"But your family is there," she said with a curious tilt in her head.

"And that comes with a whole new set of troubles. I love my family, but..." Syaoran paused seeing her curious green eyes gently waiting for him to continue. He didn't really like talking about the responsibilities waiting for him in Hong Kong, but, as he steered her away from a wildly dancing couple, he realized she was a good listener. Maybe this woman he'd barely met a few weeks ago could help him decide. Since this would probably be the last time he'd really get to talk to her, he made up his mind and said, "I've actually got a job waiting for me."

"You do? As what?"

Clearing his throat, he continued, "Well, maybe not a _job,_ but more of an inheritance. Of the family business, really. As the only direct male heir in the immediate Li family, it's my responsibility to take over when I come of age. But… I didn't. I decide, against my mother's wishes, to go abroad and try to make it on my own. Without family influence or support. Call it being rebellious or selfish, but I can proudly say that I did it. I don't need to be a Li to make a living. Though it doesn't look like much - my degree, this job - I got it all on my own. Leaving all of this behind, this life that I've built with my own two hands, I don't know if I can do that. But my mother, she's been handling the business ever since my father passed away long ago. The elders are not-"

"Wait, wait, you have _elders_?" Her face was a cute mix of awe and worry.

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly.

"What are you exactly? A _prince_?"

Syaoran laughed. "Oh, hardly! We barely associate with the royal family anymore."

She blinked and stayed quiet. He worried for a moment if he was scaring her, but then Kinomoto's shoulders squared and she looked him straight in the eye. "I find that simply listing pros and cons can help quite a bit with decision making. If you want to, I can try to help you."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Pro: you'll have a job," she immediately said.

He led her in an underarm turn before saying, "Con: family."

She giggled as their hands met once more. "Oh, come on. They can't be that bad."

"Hard-ass mother, remember?"

"Pro: you'll have your cousin."

"Con: I won't have Eriol."

Her green eyes went searching fruitlessly for their friends in the large crowd before turning back to him. "Pro: if you're head of the family business, you can always get him a job."

"Con: he probably doesn't want me saying this, but he really likes your friend. He wouldn't leave Japan for Hong Kong. Not for me. At least not now anyway."

Her lips curled into a lovely smile. "Con: I think the feeling is mutual on her side as well."

"He's got a good thing going." Syaoran sighed softly. "I couldn't do that to Eriol. Besides, though he's a smashing good accountant, there's a lot of pressure when it comes to the Li's. 'Strict order' is critical. Especially when it comes to the financial side. He'd hate it."

They fell into a comfortable silence, swaying gently together. Somewhere on this dance floor, Eriol was having the time of his life. And, because of him, Syaoran was dancing with the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. He caught the eye of a man watching Kinomoto and Syaoran maneuvered her further to the center of the dance floor to avoid him.

Her eyes fell soft and gentle as she finally said, "Pro: with your experiences here, you can change the way your family operates. Make it less restrictive and more employee friendly?"

Syaoran made a face. "Con: _elders_."

"Pro: you never know unless you try."

Syaoran warred with himself for only a second before leaning down to whisper.

"Con: leaving Japan."

Kinomoto blinked in surprise and he noticed the slow growing blush on her cheeks.

"Con: going back to Hong Kong," she agreed, with a smile suddenly dazzling on her lips. Before he could stop himself, his hand rose to stroke her soft cheek and her chin rose to meet him.

The band chose that moment to slam into a faster song. The sudden change in music startled them both. His hand whisked away from the side of her face and she jumped away from him so far her hands left his shoulders.

Clearing his tight throat, he tried to coordinate his thoughts as the bodies around them started moving.

"Care for another spin?" He held his hand to her and she immediately took his fingers with a giggle and a crimson nod.

"Do you have to ask?"

* * *

"Well, Tsukishiro, what do you think of my choices?" The president grinned proudly at the cheerful couple at the center of the dance floor. It was easy to see why the president would pick them. They were beginning to draw a crowd, the mysteriously informal stranger spinning her like a princess.

"That one should be disqualified. He isn't in dress code," Yukito said stoically as his silver eyes watched Sakura laugh happily.

"Oh, come now! This is a costumed masquerade. Technically he can wear whatever he wants. I mean, just look at them! An angel and a dangerous rebel! A beauty and a beast! Forbidden love! They look like a fairy-tale!" The president's eyes turned starry and Yukito sighed at his employer's childish behavior.

"This is your decision. Why do you want my input?"

"She's your assistant. I just thought you'd want a say."

"Do what you want. I don't care."

The sporadic dance floor light seemed to hit her just at that moment and Yukito's head tilted slightly as it lit up her auburn hair. Her dress flared as the stranger took her through another turn, the lace train floating gracefully behind her. A twist of irritation flickered inside him as he watched. So, this uncouth man was her date. He looked like someone who'd just walked off the street. She was beautiful. Too beautiful for him. Hands smoothing his silver suit, Yukito pictured himself dancing with her. A better match. A _much_ better match.

He hadn't realized she'd asked him to go with her. He had thought she was asking him for scheduling purposes. The realization hadn't even hit him when Sakura jumped nervously every time he tried to speak with her. He'd spent a full night pondering her behavior until it finally dawned on him.

He'd sent that email too late. He knew he did as soon as he sent it.

She'd found someone else to go with.

This unworthy man.

"I'll make the announcement in a few minutes, I think. I'm quite excited!" the plump president suddenly announced.

Without another word, Yukito left the president to his fawning and edged around the stage to the stairs.

* * *

The fast song left them both panting and smiling. As a slow one began, Li immediately stepped up to lead through their conversational sway. Her hands falling on his tall shoulders, he politely waited for her to catch her breath before asking, "What about you? What plans have you got once this company tanks?"

Sakura rolled her eyes jokingly. "Well, your _highness_ , considering I'm not royalty from another country, I guess I'll just find another job like everyone else."

"I'm not _royalty!"_ He laughed.

"Oh really? What do your _council of elders_ think of you saying that?"

"Why, you-" He led her in a swift underarm turn as if in punishment. She laughed as the world whirled around her before coming back to meet him. His smile lifted charmingly and Sakura felt her face growing hot again. Swallowing down the butterflies in her stomach, she said, "But going back to your question, to be honest, I've considered moving back home for a bit."

"Where are you from originally?"

"Tomoeda. It's a small town south of here. My father is a professor at the university. My brother is at a law firm in Osaka. Maybe I could get a job with him. I bet they need an assistant." She bit her lower lip and didn't notice his amber eyes focus on it.

"What about your mother? Is she in Tomoeda?" He asked and Sakura felt her smile turn wistful.

"She died when I was a child."

His shoulders stiffened under her fingers and he looked horrified. "I am so sorry-!"

She shook her head with a one-shouldered shrug. "Don't be. It was a long time ago." She changed the subject back. "I guess I could stick around here for a bit as well. I have some money saved. I can afford the rent. Or maybe I can take a holiday!"

To her surprise, his cheeks grew pink. Eyes leaving hers and focusing on something above her head, he whispered. "I hear _Hong Kong_ is nice this time of year…"

She froze, her feet stopping the sway and fingers twitching against him. Sakura's mouth fell open as his words crashed on her.

 _Did he just…?_

His lips curled to a lopsided smile and he ducked his head shyly.

She found she had trouble getting her mind to work properly.

"Noted." Her voice was faint and nervousness bubbled inside of her. As they swayed together, he led her in another underarm turn, this one slower than the other one.

The band's keyboardist flickered through a few notes before the song swelled into a smooth melody.

* * *

 _Petals plucked from a flower  
Float in the wind  
Longings power_

 _Halfway through_  
 _Fingers caught_  
 _Survive me_  
 _Survive me not_

Eriol held the woman close, her body lightly touching his with each sway. Her head resting on his chest, his left hand pressed gently on the small of her back where her wavy dark hair cascaded like a waterfall. It was soft and smelled like flowers. Feeling her head shift, he glanced down just as she looked up –

And, like a magnet, their lips met.

* * *

 _Words held from a heart  
Fall to the ground  
Only to part_

 _Four petals left_  
 _Fingers caught_  
 _Survive me_  
 _Survive me not_

Yukito had watched her dance from a distance. Watched her smile. Watched her spin.

And all affection, all unspoken hope he had once harbored twisted into bitter jealousy.

* * *

 _Eyes met from a distance  
Hold to the end  
False pretense_

 _Two petals down_  
 _Fingers caught_  
 _Survive me_  
 _Survive me not_

"I think it's that accountant guy!" Yamazaki announced so suddenly, Chiharu jumped. Glancing over, she spotted Sakura and the masked stranger holding each other from a few couples away.

"What?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It's him! The guy in the black leather jacket. He's the accountant that gave that presentation to the exes a few weeks ago."

"You've been wondering that this entire time?" Her face fell into a tight pout.

"Not the entire time!" Yamazaki corrected quickly seeing her expression. "Pink looks good on you! Did I tell you that?"

"Shut-up, you idiot." Chiharu tried to scowl, but her mouth turned upward with exasperation laced with affection.

"You know, Chiharu," Yamazaki started with a too-honest look on his face. "Back in the old Greco-Roman times, dancing was popular only when the room was filled with ankle deep water that-"

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, but stood on tip-toe to kiss his cheek.

* * *

 _Arms wrapped with embrace  
Silent to look  
Yet hearts race_

 _Last petal reach_  
 _Fingers caught_  
 _Survive me_  
 _Survive me not_

Sakura steadied herself before sliding her hands up his shoulders to loop around his neck. Likewise, Li's fingers moved to wrap further around her back. It was more of an embrace than a dance. The strange sparks between them simmered to a slow burn inside her. Closing her eyes, she smiled and pressed her cheek against his chest. He smelled nice. A type of piney cologne that reminded her strangely of her father's book collection in his office. Homey, familiar, and warm.

Why was this so familiar? These hands holding her. His steady heart beat under her ear…

Slowly, an image emerged before her closed eyes. A sunset, a brown jacket. She was a child. A heartbroken child. Yellow dress. Arms, smaller and thinner, but still the same, held her like this. Held her while she cried. She was so sad, but she was happy, too. Happy to have him there with her-

"Kinomoto?" His voice was low, warm and so very close. It broke the strange image and she opened her eyes to see his handsome face. His messy hair, the tiny curve of his lips. Their faces had been close several times this night and she had felt the urge to kiss him every single time.

Seeing his amber eyes reflecting hers, she felt herself naturally raise on tip-toe as he lowered his head, her eyes falling closed-

His pocket buzzed loudly and they both stopped – their lips inches apart.

"I-I, uhh, phone," he stumbled, swallowing and backing away. Sakura was washed in both embarrassment and disappointment as he let her go to reach into his front pocket. She wrapped her arms around her chest, a coldness sweeping over her. His face grew concerned when he looked at the caller ID. She tilted her head curiously. Glancing back at her, he let go of a quick breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am so sorry. I have to take this."

"Sure!" she said in a tight voice. "It's fine! Just fine! Go ahead!"

"Thanks," he nodded with the concern not leaving his eyes. Pushing his way out of the crowd, she watched his back as he disappeared from the dance floor to the dark room beyond.

Unknown to either of them, silver eyes were watching as well.

 _Petals plucked from a flower  
Float in the wind  
The lost lover_

 _Dream no more_  
 _Fingers caught_  
 _Survive me_  
 _Survive me not_

* * *

Yet another long one. Word Count: 3,780


	20. Chapter 20

Meiling knew he was at the masquerade. She wouldn't have called unless it was urgent. Trying to keep himself from worrying, he entered the foyer and answered the call.

"Meiling?"

His heart seemed to squeeze in his chest as he heard a small sob from the receiver.

"S-Syaoran…"

Hands trembling, he tried to keep his voice steady. "Meiling, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"He's… he's here… he won't leave…" Her voice was a whisper.

"Who?" As soon as the question left his lips, he knew exactly who. The bastard who threw Meiling out a few weeks ago.

"Please… Syaoran, please come now."

"Has he hurt you? Where are you?"

There was a silence before she whispered, "I-I've locked the bathroom door. He's… oh, god, he's trying to get in… Please…"

"Call the police right now! I'm on my way!" He reached in his pocket for his valet ticket before remembering Kinomoto. His hurried footsteps stopped. He had to get to Meiling, but…

"Damn…" he murmured, glancing back at the ballroom. The music had stopped and the president was announcing something. His stomach twisted further with indecision.

"I'm sorry… Sakura."

He turned to run out the door.

* * *

Her arms still wrapped around her shoulders, she kept glancing over her shoulder for Li as the president took the stage and the room fell quiet. She hardly heard a word until a spotlight clicked on to illuminate her and she winced at the bright light.

"Please come up on the stage!" the president called with a beaming smile.

She looked at each face with her mouth slightly hanging open. Sakura took small steps and the crowd parted for her. People whispered inaudibly as she climbed the side steps to the stage.

"Wait a moment. Where's your date?" the president asked confused.

"Right here," a calm voice came up from behind her. Turning around with eyes wide, her mouth dropped further as Mr. Tsukishiro stepped forward to stand beside her. His silver suit fit immaculately, his light hair smooth and professional. As he stood with an uncomfortable straightness, she couldn't help comparing him to the lax, laid-back warmth that Li had radiated. Messy hair. Jeans and a leather jacket.

Wait. He had said _date._

She shook her head briskly. "Mr. Tsukishiro, I'm sorry, but you're not my-"

"I'll stand in for now," he said, his voice saturated in his stoic authority. And so she stood still, her green eyes scanning fruitlessly for a hint of a black leather jacket, a wave of chestnut hair, a spark of amber eyes.

As two other couples joined them on the stage, her mind was a blur as the crowd started cheering for their favorite couple. Though many people continued to whisper to each other, it was evident – even in her shocked brain – she won the competition by a landslide. She was still searching as the president gave her a congratulatory pat on the shoulder and a ticket. Mr. Tsukishiro plucked the ticket from her hand and grabbed her fingers. She was half-pulled, half-staggered off the stage to the small smatter of applause that followed her.

It was only when the band struck up another song that she realized Mr. Tsukishiro was guiding her towards the foyer doors.

"Wait, wait, what? Where are we-?"

"We won the carriage ride in the gardens." Mr. Tsukishiro didn't look back at her as they stepped out and turned to the left.

"This way, sir." An female attendant appeared seemingly out of nowhere, gesturing to a small pathway past the entrance. "The carriage is back this way."

"Wait, Mr. Tsukishiro. I don't want to go." She planted her feet and his fingers slipped off of hers. "My date is taking a phone call! He's coming back!"

"Oh, that gentleman in the leather jacket?" the attendant suddenly spoke up with a small blush popping on her face. "He left valet a few minutes ago."

" _What?_ " she gasped. "He _left?"_

Mr. Tsukishiro's silver eyes flicked on her face and she almost read a pity through the stoniness.

Her mind was continuing to reel in emotions. Shock, disappointment, embarrassment, anger, frustration. Reaching over, she snatched the ticket from her boss' fingers.

"I don't want to go on the carriage. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm giving it to Tomoyo."

"Sakura." Mr. Tsukishiro's voice was quiet. "You won the ride fair and square."

"Doesn't matter if I don't want to go."

As if on cue, the blessed voice of Tomoyo spoke up from behind her. "Where's Li?"

Her friend, blinking her navy eyes in wonder, was followed by a concerned looking Eriol. Both were panting as if they had hurried out of the ballroom.

"He left," Sakura took a shuttering breath as a burn appeared behind her eyes. "He just… he just _left_."

"No, no, he wouldn't have left unless something really big had happened." Eriol was on his phone in an instant as Tomoyo took a quick step and wrapped her arms around Sakura's shoulders. Her friend's comfort did more hurt than good as silent bitter tears started trailing down her cheeks. She had thought he was interested. She had thought there was a connection between them.

She had… she had almost _kissed_ him… God, she was so stupid! Pushing Tomoyo's arms off of her gently, she watched Eriol's face tighten as the phone call obviously went to voicemail.

"He isn't picking up. This is weird. Something's happened to him." Eriol pushed up his glasses and Tomoyo's expression turned worried.

He called again. Voicemail.

"Damn," the black-haired man murmured.

Stepping up, Sakura put on her best smile as she held the ticket out to Eriol. "Take it," she said softly. "I'd rather you have it than me."

"But you won that!" Tomoyo cried out.

"I won it with Li. He's not here, so it's better off with you two." Pressing the ticket into his palm, she turned to Tomoyo. "Can I have my phone from your purse? I'm calling a taxi."

"You're not even going to stay? What if Li comes back?" Tomoyo asked as she handed over Sakura's phone.

Pulling up the number, she scowled. "Tell him I got an urgent phone call."

It was later in the taxi she realized Mr. Tsukishiro had disappeared during her conversation with Eriol and Tomoyo.

Wrapping her arms around her chest in the leather backseat of the vehicle, she shivered with a foreboding unease and disappointment.

* * *

Word Count: 1,071


	21. Chapter 21

The carriage was beautiful, but Eriol was completely distracted. Tomoyo watched him check his phone for the third time as they passed through an overlay of glittering, twinkle-lit trees.

"He'll be alright," Tomoyo tried to reassure, but Eriol's frown grew deeper.

"He wouldn't have left her. He was having a good time. You saw them, right? They were having _such_ a good time…"

"Staring at your phone won't help," Tomoyo said patiently. "He'll call you if he needs you."

Releasing a breath, Eriol reluctantly put his phone in his front pocket and glanced at her. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you."

'Don't be sorry. Li left without telling anyone. I would be worried."

"Miss Kinomoto basically did the same thing."

Tomoyo smiled. "They are two peas."

Eriol's worried look had yet to leave. "She's angry at him though."

"Oh, Sakura doesn't stay mad long. After a lifetime of knowing her, one thing I can count on is Sakura's optimism. She'll realize soon enough that Li didn't mean anything by it. She forgives to a fault."

His expression relaxed and Tomoyo felt a warmth in her stomach. Leaning close, she wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Shame I missed that picture of him dipping her."

"We were so _close_ , weren't we?" Eriol was beginning to smile now. "You did get a good one of them laughing though."

"See? You get it now. I _have_ to take her picture."

"I'll admit it's pretty fun."

Tomoyo turned to him with a laugh before she was cut off by Eriol's lips pressing against hers. Her hand automatically reached for the back of his neck as his tongue opened her mouth. His glasses pressing uncomfortably into her cheek, she giggled against his lips and he backed away with a worried look.

"Here, let me help you." She smiled as she plucked his glasses off his face. Without them, he looked different - younger, and almost… roguish.

"I can see why she was interested in Li," Tomoyo stated simply. "That renegade look is quite a turn on."

"I look like a renegade?" he asked confused.

"No…" she reached up and tossed his thick dark hair in her fingers before he could figure out what was going on.

"Hey!" He shouted as he gently batted her hands away. She laughed loudly at his fruitless attempts to smooth it back down. Rising up, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips while his hands were busy straightening his messy locks. His fingers froze as she grinned into his surprised eyes.

"Now you do."

* * *

"Meiling!" Syaoran shouted as he haphazardly parked the car sideways in the street. Three police cars, red and blue lights dancing, were parked outside his house. His heart leaped in his throat. His cousin, wrapped in a thick blanket and sipping hot tea, glanced up as he ran towards her.

"Syaoran!" She dropped her cup, the blanket flying off her shoulders, and rushed into his arms. The pajama shorts and t-shirt she was wearing earlier were wrinkled, but she looked otherwise unhurt.

"Are you alright?"

Her entire body trembled against him and he pet the back of her head comfortingly. "Meiling, I'm so sorry."

"H-He tried to… tried to…"

"It's alright, Meiling, You don't have to tell me. You're not hurt, right?"

"N-No, I ran before he could grab me. The police have taken him away. Syaoran, he had-had been stalking the house. Waiting for you to leave tonight. He _waited._ "

Eyes closing, trying to keep his anger in check, he hugged Meiling tightly.

"They need me to come in for a statement," she mumbled into his chest. "I… I don't want to go alone."

"I'll come with you. There's no way I'd leave you."

"B-but your date. You left your date, right?"

Syaoran's mind, within the span of a second, flashed back to all that had happened at the masquerade. Kinomoto smiling in his arms. The conversations. The laughter.

The closeness of her lips…

He hadn't told her he'd left.

She probably hated him.

"I'll come with you," he repeated firmly. "Family takes care of family, remember?"

Meiling's breath evened slightly at his declaration.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Sakura heard from Tomoyo the next day and she felt terrible.

Syaoran had called Eriol back a few hours later to say his cousin had been attacked. He'd had to go to the police with her for her statement. She had been terribly shaken, but, thankfully, unhurt. The man who'd attacked her was currently in jail and a restraining order was being written.

She had spent the entire Sunday planning what to say to him when she saw him. So, that Monday morning, she had a solid plan. She'd apologize. She'd ask him if he wanted to do something later. Coffee, tea, maybe even something stronger?

She just knew she had to see him again.

Entering the office early, she was surprised to see Mr. Tsukishiro already in. His desk behind the glass once looked like a barrier between her and her feelings. But now - from what had happened on Saturday, she was thankful for the glass. She was thankful she had minimal contact with him. Her fingers flexed where he'd grabbed her and pulled her off the stage.

Setting her purse down, she was surprised to see a folded note waiting for her on her keyboard. Picking up the paper, she was just about to open it when her office phone rang.

Mr. Tsukishiro.

"Yes, sir," she said, dropping the note back on her desk. Green eyes locking on silver, she watched him say: "Please come in here."

With a nod, Sakura felt a terrible nervous twist in her stomach as she put the phone back on the receiver and headed around her desk. Opening the glass door, he motioned her to come in and she closed the door behind her.

"I have some unfortunate news, but as you know, we are needing to cut back costs. It has been decided that you are to be let go effective immediately-"

" _What?_ " she gasped, taking a step back and colliding with the door handle painfully. "What are you-?"

"-That being said, I need you to collect your things and go as soon as possible."

"But-But Mr. Tsukishiro! Why?"

He turned his chair away from her, his silver eyes clipping to the skyscrapers around their building. "I've already told you. _Cut backs._ "

Her mouth, which she hadn't realized was open, closed with a snap and she backed away in shock. Opening the door, the burn in her eyes grew intense, but she pushed them away. Grabbing an old letter box underneath her desk, she packed her things in a state of blurred disbelief. Two years.

 _Two years_ of practically being his slave and this was all she got.

She emptied each drawer, reaching the one with the folded notes and tossing them blindly into the box. She grabbed her plant, her pictures, and, unknowingly, snatched up the unread note and threw it in with the others. Her desk was empty within the span of ten minutes. Her green eyes glanced up at her boss for only a few seconds – his black chair had turned away from her – and she picked up her purse, her box, and left.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't post the right part! Oops. It's Monday.**

Word Count: 1,291


	22. Chapter 22

**Last Chapter**

* * *

That Monday morning, Syaoran entered the office early. He had to see Kinomoto. He had to make her understand. He knew Eriol was going to tell Tomoyo to tell Sakura what had happened, but… that just didn't sit right with him. He had to tell her face-to-face. That he had _wanted_ to stay there with her. That he really wanted to pursue this connection between them.

That he'd dance every day if she were his partner.

Setting his brief case on the floor, Syaoran blinked in surprise at the note on his keyboard. He'd completely forgotten about them in the wake of the masquerade and what happened with Meiling. With a quick finger, he flipped open the note and his amber eyes went wide.

 _Survive me  
_ _Survive me not_

 _Sunset –  
_ _West Park by the swings_

"H-how…?" Those were the words from that song. How was that possible? How did it _know?_ His eyes bled on the word _Sunset_ and he swallowed in his tightening throat. He was going to meet the person writing the notes at sunset? Is that what this meant?

He was still staring at the note when Eriol walked in through the door. He glanced at Syaoran with mild concern before he shrugged and turned on his computer.

"How's Meiling?" he asked finally.

Syaoran jumped in his seat in surprise and the note slipped out of his hand to land on his keyboard.

"How long have you been there?"

Eriol snorted. "Long enough. How's Meiling?" he repeated.

"She'll be in either tomorrow or Wednesday."

"That's good to hear. You'll need her help with that presentation."

Syaoran's eyes trailed back to the fallen note and Eriol continued to stare at him worriedly.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"I-I-I, yeah, I-I'm fine. It's all fine." Running a hand through his chestnut locks, Syaoran sighed.

The presentation. He'd completely forgotten about it. He still had a ton of work to do on it. Maybe he could catch Kinomoto later today or tomorrow.

For now, he just knew he had to make it till sunset.

Despite working through lunch, Syaoran knew exactly what time it was as if on instinct. His mind, though full of number calculations for the presentation, was also ticking away the time. Questions piled in the back of his brain: why now? Why did the note person want to meet now? And why the park? Who could this possibly be? Would he know them when they showed up?

Waving goodbye to Eriol as his friend left for the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes and shut down his computer slowly. It was maybe a little early for sunset, but he couldn't take it anymore. Snatching up his brief case, he walked to the elevator and got off at the lobby. Heading out the front doors instead of his usual parking garage, he took the two blocks to West Park. He'd been there only a few times to enjoy good weather during his lunch period. The playground wasn't far down the pathway once you entered the park. He sighed and took a seat on a bench to wait. Two children swinging vigorously on the swing set giggled with each other.

He tapped his fingers against his thigh, waiting.

Sunset hit thirty minutes later. Syaoran's amber eyes scanned the entire playground.

He stood and walked the perimeter of the swings only to worriedly hurry back to the bench in case he missed someone. The children were gone. He was alone.

Sunset fell to dusk, and then dusk to night.

And no one came.

* * *

She hadn't even called Tomoyo to give her the bad news. She sat on her couch, her mind searching through reasons. She had known something like this was going to happen, but so soon? So soon after a party? Already downsizing? And she was the only one to get fired? So far, she hadn't heard from anyone else. Not that she had her phone on her. It was currently still sitting with the silencer on inside her purse in a hard display of avoidance.

Yamazaki had been right. Cut backs meant the admins were the first to go. She wondered with a sharp gasp if Mr. Tsukishiro would remember to pick up his dry-cleaning before she scoffed at herself. That was his problem now. She was free from that job. She could do something else. Something entirely different. Move to Osaka to be with her brother. Live with her father and help with his classwork. Convince Tomoyo to start her own clothing line and work as an assistant for her.

"At least she'd treat me well…" Sakura muttered darkly under her breath before catching another tear that had escaped her tissue. Taking a long sigh, she knew she needed to face what the world had given her. She had to pick herself up and not be bitter about what happened between her and Mr. Tsukishiro. It had been inevitable.

But she couldn't help but feel as though her behavior at the masquerade had been her downfall. She had completely written Mr. Tsukishiro off. She had just been so shocked and hurt to hear Li had left.

Li – she never got to speak with him properly. Now she probably never would.

She glanced at the box on her dining room table and hugged her knees to her chest.

As optimistic as she was, she decided unpacking the box could wait until tomorrow.

Tomorrow came too soon, but she'd promised herself.

Sakura, sipping her coffee, plucked through her box of belongings, each one bringing up a memory. The plant was given to her from the office for her birthday. A little plush toy was a Christmas gift from a Secret Santa – Chiharu. She'd accidentally taken three pens from her desk, but she shrugged and put them on her table next to her phone.

Reaching for the next thing in the box, her hand paused at the piles of folded notes littering the bottom. The mystery had never been solved. Now she'll never know who was writing her those poems. Not that it mattered anyway.

Picking up the first one, she unfolded it to read the silly limerick. She smiled despite herself and reread the little joke. It reminded her of Li, strangely enough. It was definitely something that would make him laugh. Setting the note aside, she reached for another. This one was the kind note after she'd gotten rejected by Mr. Tsukishiro.

 _Sorrowful heart, you may cry_  
 _Broken spirit, don't wipe the eye_  
 _For as brave as she was shy_  
 _She deserves to rise high_  
 _Fly, lovely angel, and see_  
 _That maybe it was meant to be_  
 _Your love was hurt with scorn_  
 _So take your time to mourn_  
 _Another one is waiting for you_  
 _You are waiting for him, too_

"You are waiting for him, too."

Li's face flashed in her mind and she tilted her head thoughtfully.

Reaching, she took another one. This was her first one she'd ever gotten. After the meeting with the executives. After she'd stood up for Li in the admin kitchen.

And another. This one was right before the masquerade. The poet was so excited for her. For her… and Li?

And another.

She was hallway through when she jerked back after unfolding one.

This note… this one was new…

The one from yesterday morning…

"Sunset?" she whispered. She read the note again and her stomach dropped.

 _Survive me  
_ _Survive me not_

 _Sunset –  
_ _West Park at the swings_

This was for yesterday! She'd missed it!

"Oh, no!" She dropped the note to cover her mouth. Her mind raced with her heart.

Maybe… it was stupid, but… _maybe_.

Standing up without another thought, she grabbed her keys and purse and slammed the door behind her.

It was stupid, but maybe they'd come again.

It was stupid, but she _had to!_

* * *

She sighed.

Yep, it was stupid _._

Arriving at West Park at eleven in the morning, she sat on a bench near the swings and calmed her racing heart. Wearing jean shorts and her tank top, Sakura chided herself for leaving way too early, for not even brushing her hair, and for leaving her coffee behind. However, try as she might, every time she thought about leaving she found that she didn't want to. What if they showed up earlier? What if they walked by just to check if she was there?

So, she decided to wait. She'd left them waiting yesterday after all.

It wasn't like she had better things to do.

Children came and went. Mothers scolded or cooed at scraped knees. Fathers chased their little ones around. She sat with a half-smile, her eyes occasionally searching beyond the happy families. The hours passed quickly, and yet felt like an eternity. Still, Sakura couldn't bring herself to leave. The lunch rush came through. Men and women dressed in business attire sat on the park's benches to eat and chat. Her green eyes raked each face - none of them were familiar.

Lunch passed, schools let out, and the children – a little older – started to play. Their uniforms reminded her of Tomoeda's little sailor outfits. Seeing a boy and girl run to the swings together, she smiled softly.

Had she really been that small once?

Sighing and watching them swing, she remembered the strange vision she'd had with Li's embrace the other night. It had been near a swing set. And at sunset. She was in a yellow dress. He was smaller, too… and yet, he was taller than her, his small arms kind and strong. Holding her up as she fell apart.

Was that what this was about? Some memory she never remembered having, but somehow… she did? How could she have known Li, but only met him a few weeks ago? And why sunset at the swings? Why meet here – the very place that mirrored this strange memory?

With a groan, she rubbed her eyes, but was startled as the little girl started crying. Her friend, a short boy with a head full of curls, stopped swinging immediately and came close to wrap his arms around her. Her sobs quieted slightly as the boy murmured words into her hair.

Sakura watched the scene and continued to see it long after the kids had left.

What was this? This weird tingling inside her? It felt so… familiar…

The light had grown less. The daylight changing.

Sunset.

Standing from the bench, her breath was catching in her chest with anticipation as she searched.

They had to come back. They had to be here.

 _They had to be!_

Looking at the swings, the playground, the park, her green eyes scanned as she turned in a slow circle.

No one was here.

The world was turning orange, caressing the trees in a golden hue. Slowly, the gold faded. Wrapping her arms around her chest with a shiver, she gave one more fruitless look before releasing a short, irritated sigh. The automatic evening lanterns buzzed on above her head. Pushing back the burn in her throat and eyes, her heart raced with anger at her own stupidity. God, she'd spent all day waiting! Waiting on some _note?_ She should have left! She shouldn't have even come! What a creeper she must have looked sitting here for _hours_ watching children! Sakura stamped her foot angrily and turned to leave.

Her gaze caught the figure of a man entering through the park's entrance at a run. She gasped, the anger racing out of her, and her heart began to beat so hard it practically drowned all sound from ears.

It… it couldn't be…

He stumbled when he saw her; his footsteps moving even faster. The light of a hanging lamp glowed on his messy hair as he raced past it. His amber eyes were shining. Dropping his briefcase in the dirt without another word, he scooped her in his arms and twirled her in a circle. She laughed in shock, her arms looping tightly around his neck.

The piney cologne was back. The feeling of home. His arms held her as he set her gently on the ground and she felt the tingling familiarity of it.

"Why are you…?" he couldn't get the words out.

"Why are _you?_ " she repeated with a teary grin. "I suspected, and I kind of hoped it was you, but-!"

"What are you talking about?" He looked handsomely confused.

"The notes! The poems! You're the one who wrote them!"

"Notes!" He exclaimed with evident shock. "You… _you got them, too_? But you must have been the one to write them! Why else are you here?"

"Wait, wait, this is crazy." Her mind was whirling. Shock. Utter and complete happiness. "You gave them to me! Somehow snuck them on my desk! A note told me to come here and now here you are!"

"They were on my desk, too! I've been getting them for weeks! See?" He reached into his pocket to hand her a folded paper. The same fold. The same font on the printing.

 _Are you serious!?  
_ _You two are impossible!  
_ _Let's try this again._

 _Be there! –  
_ _West Park at the swings_

Sakura laughed loudly, looking from him to the haiku poem in disbelief. "Who was it then?" She asked, her brain still unable to comprehend.

"I-I don't know," he shook his head incredulously. "I came yesterday, but no one showed up."

"I'm sorry! I got the note too late. It was there yesterday morning, but… I got fired. I didn't read it until earlier this morning. I've been waiting here since then just in case."

"I should have come sooner! I was planning on it, but I got… sidetracked."

"Sidetracked?"

His grin fell and the twinkle in his eyes lowered slightly. "The company is done. Presentation or not, it's time to make a change. I've… I've been speaking with my mother in Hong Kong…"

Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat and her green eyes left his face to trail to his chest. "You... You're going back?"

He didn't answer, but gently moved his hand to tilt her chin up. "It was when I heard what happened to you. Eriol told me this morning. That's what made me realize there is something I can do. Something I can do for all of you."

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"First, I want to explain what happened during the masquerade. I didn't know how to reach you except through Eriol and Miss Daidouji. I was kicking myself that I didn't even askfor your number. That way I could have told you what happened with my cousin. I could have explained. It was wrong of me to leave you. I am so sorry-"

"It's fine, Li." She smiled gently. "I didn't keep my phone on me yesterday after I left, so it's not like I was going to pick up." She looked down shyly, feeling the burn of shame. "I wanted to say I am sorry, too. I'll admit I was upset when you left the masquerade, but once I learned what happened, I felt so terrible for being mad. I know you wouldn't have left if it hadn't been important."

"I didn't want to leave," he said softly.

"But… you're still going to. You said you're going back to Hong Kong, right?"

Sakura blinked in surprise as he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, just for a bit hopefully. I had a proposition I wanted to present in Hong Kong. A buyout."

"Buyout?"

"I did the numbers. Get rid of the large executive office here and just buy the South Investment Branch that's making profit. My family's company could spread to Japan with that! I could provide a job for Eriol and Miss Daidouji here… and _you_ , if you want."

"You're giving me a job?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you wanted to… to _help_ me with this. Be the main contact for the Li's in Japan. Our go-between for the buyout."

"I-I…" she stumbled, once again thoughts jumbling together. "I don't know what to say – I don't know where to…"

"Just think on it." He smiled gently.

"And what about you?" she asked.

His hands slid from her waist to rub the back of his neck. "I'll… have to go back for a while. My mother was insistent, but… if I can help you… no, I _will_ help you. This is best. This is best for everyone."

She paused. "…But you'll _leave_."

Syaoran took a step back and she felt chills run up and down her arms. "It's worth it. I can go back knowing that I've done something good for everyone. This will be a deal I'll personally lead with you. I will just be on the Hong Kong side of things. You, Eriol, and Miss Daidouji can take care of the Japan side. Just until I can get my family stable with the idea and convince Meiling to lead it-"

"Your cousin?"

He nodded. "It's rare that a woman takes power, but if anyone can do it, it's Meiling. My eldest sister, Huanglian, has already asked if she could be placed Regent until Meiling gets her claim solidified. There will be a lot of negotiations as well as a formal step down from me, which is why I need someone here to help keep the buy-out going. And-"

"So, you'll be back!" Sakura exclaimed. The unexpected feeling of his arms coming around her gently startled her out of her nerves and she looked up to see him looking tenderly down at her, his face as close as it was during the masquerade dance.

"Would… would you consider… this is so sudden…" He gave a nervous chuckle and she found herself starting to smile. "We just met, but it feels… _right_. Holding you feels like… like…"

"Home?" she supplied and his smile grew wider.

"Like I've done it before. Like I was meant to. It's just… I don't want to leave now that I found you and-"

"Well, you'll just have to come back then. Come back when everything is settled. I'll be here and, with your help, I'll do my best to take care of my side of the deal. I might have to make a lot of long distant calls to you though. Think you can handle that?" she whispered with a flicker of amusement as a hopeful light burst behind his eyes. "I'll miss you."

"But you'll _wait_ for me?" he said in awe. "Really?"

She smirked. "I mean you're practically throwing the job of a lifetime at me. How can I say no…"

Syaoran's amber eyes tossed humor. "I expect you to work hard, Miss Kinomoto."

"Of course… _Syaoran..."_

He blushed a brilliant red at the informal use of his name.

"You… _will_ be back _soon though_ , won't you?" She added, her face growing close to his.

"I will," he promised. "Anytime I can spare a moment… Sakura."

A mixed of happiness and loss struck her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she pressed her cheek against his chest. His heart was fast and hard under her ear.

"As you said, I don't know what it is, but I feel like this is fated somehow. Like the notes." Looking up at him, she saw a mischievous sparkle in his amber eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's your hair. I don't think I've ever seen it so beautiful before."

Her incredulous laugh was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. The electric burn that had appeared so rapidly between them flared as dusk faded into a cool night.

The note, still loosely held in her fingertips, slipped away and tossed in an unfelt wind.

It winded over their heads.

The folds transformed into a black and purple butterfly.

* * *

"Consider your wish granted," the witch said lowly, touching her fingertips to her lips. Reclining on the couch, her long robes trailed to puddle vivaciously to the floor. Low cut and sultry, she smiled at the long-haired spirit standing before her.

"It's not often I get such a prestigious guest here, Kinomoto Nadeshiko…"

The woman nodded with a solemn look.

Watanuki looked from his employer to the ghost and back again. "Are you sure about this? Another dimension? Can we do that without white Mokona?" he asked with a curious look.

Yuuko tossed her arm to a small pen on the desk beside her and it lifted in the air as if summoned. Slipping into her hand, she said, "A simple spell will do. Paper spell." Her dark eyes glittered. "This will be pretty fun. A match made with notes."

Nadeshiko gave a bow, a smile spreading on her lips.

And faded away.

* * *

Word Count: 3,456  
 **Epilogue to follow next week!**


	23. EPILOGUE

**-EPILOGUE –**

 **-Eighteen months later-**

"The guests are waiting in the conference room, Miss Kinomoto!" Her assistant announced on the phone.

"Thank you!" Sakura hung up and turned to pick up her notebook with the current figures. She rushed out of the office and down the long, thin hallway. Pausing at Eriol's office, she blinked in surprise to see he wasn't in there. Frowning, she hurried on. The inner room cubicles were filled with workers of the Tokyo Branch of Li Investment Services. Sakura let a small smile grace her lips as she hurried past – and waved cheerfully to a few who looked up at her.

Opening the conference door, she stepped through –

And stumbled as a chorus of women's voices erupted:

"That's her! Oh, my god, she's the cutest little-!"

"He wasn't kidding! Her hair is so pretty!"

"What a little doll! I just wanna-!"

"She's way too good for Xiao Lang!"

She was suddenly surrounded by the four chattering women, each one talking over the other. They all looked identical, their figures long and willowy. One grabbed the sides of her face; her familiar amber eyes looking deep into Sakura's green.

"Hoe?" she smiled weakly. "Hi…"

"Girls, leave her alone." A deeper female voice spoke up and the women parted so Sakura could see the straight back of a very poised lady sitting at the head of the mahogany conference table. Though an older woman, she was still very beautiful. Her black hair was twisted into an elegant bun and her cream suit was crisp and perfect. She raked Sakura up and down with her critical dark eyes.

"You are Miss Kinomoto, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Li." Sakura bowed politely and one of the girls cooed quietly, "she's _so cute…_ "

"Please, call me Yelen. My son has spoken very highly of you to the elders as well as to me. He has said many things about your accomplishments with the expansion of our company. It seems you have singlehandedly established ties throughout the major markets in Tokyo. I had the chance of looking over your marketing proposal yesterday and I must say Xiao Lang has found a truly remarkable business partner."

"T-Thank you." Sakura stumbled with the praise. "Mr. Hiiragizawa has also worked very hard to expand-"

"He has, but you have contributed much to the company. With the steady foot in the Japanese economy due to your marketing, we have reestablished Li's foundation in Hong Kong as well. I wanted to thank you personally and let you know we will be meeting with new shareholders in two months. And they are wanting to meet you as well."

"New shareholders?" Sakura's green eyes went wide.

"From the United States," Syaoran's mother said with a spark of pride.

"T-The _United States_? I thought that the advertisements weren't supposed to run until-"

"Xiao Lang ran them a few weeks ago."

"He didn't tell me anything…"

"Because I was going to tell her myself, _mother._ " A dark voice came from the doorway. Sakura's green eyes flew as she pivoted on foot.

And there he was…

His chestnut hair was slightly longer, but his navy suit fit him immaculately. Her breath caught in her throat as his amber eyes grew warm and his lips fought against a smile. His briefcase, a new brown leather, was grasped in his hand and he set it gently on the ground next to the door. Behind him, Eriol's mischievous dark eyes appeared around the threshold before disappearing.

"Long time… Sakura…" He ducked his head as if shy.

"You… You're here…"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Got Eriol to give me a ride from the airport. I wanted to surprise you-"

"Oh, my _god_ , this is the cutest thing-"

"Xiao Lang! You should have worn the other suit!"

"Oh, hush, Fuutie! The navy is perfect on him!"

"I can't believe his hair though!"

"What? It's a good look on him!"

"He has to look handsome for his girl, Xuehua!"

"He does look handsome!"

"She's cuter!"

"Ah-hem!" He cleared his throat loudly and all the women stopped as one. Sakura watched, her cheeks burning, as Yelen swiftly moved around the conference table and, with barely lifting a hand, shooed his sisters out the door.

"I'm sure you two have much to discuss. Please excuse us." Yelen shot her son a meaningful look which made him roll his eyes skyward. Sakura waited until the conference room door was shut before snorting in laughter. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand before joining her with a small chuckle.

"That couldn't have gone worse."

"On the contrary, I wouldn't have it any other way," she giggled. Stepping forward, his arms immediately wrapped around her and she pressed him close in a tight hug. He felt wonderfully solid in her hands, his breath falling in a long sigh over the top of her head.

"You feel good. I missed you."

"The calls and video chats weren't enough?" she joked, remembering the many times he openly complained about it.

"Compared to _this_?" His hands held her tightly and his head bent to press his cheek on her hair.

"You've done so much here in only a year and a half."

"We have a lot more to go," she said softly, the accounting packet still clutched in her fingers. "Has your sister decided-?"

"Meiling and Huanglian have agreed to my terms formally before the elders. It's set have majority approval as long as mother continues to monitor the stocks."

"Are you _sure_ you're not a prince, Syaoran?" She frowned up at him.

"Considering I'll be staying here from now on, not anymore." He grinned before gently holding the sides of her face and pulling her into a kiss.

Outside, through the small window to the conference door, a chorus of "AWWWWWW!" muffled through and they broke apart – Sakura flushing and Syaoran rolling his eyes again.

"We'll continue this later," Sakura said with a grin, her cheeks crimson.

"Yeah, when there isn't an audience." Syaoran shook his head with a sigh.

"How does a horse-drawn carriage ride sound?"

He laughed, his amber eyes twinkling.

"Deal."


End file.
